Just A Bowl of Fruit
by NKingy
Summary: Oliver gets Robert into a life drawing class, to make things worse, the one he fancies is the model. Will love bloom? [SpencerRobert] Yaoi, nude references. HumorRomance with angst thrown in.
1. Just my luck!

**I've hit a bit of a creative block with _Blader Baby Blue_ at the mo, but I got the divine inspiration of a Spencer/Robert fic after two things-**

**Reading _Elemental Gypsy's 'A cocktail Party'_**

**And after my first few life drawing classes at college.**

**I'll attempt to do it switching p.o.v's but I dunno how long it'll be before I go back into third person mode.**

**Disclaimer; do not own beyblade, nor Harry Potter, nor anything else you may recognise in this fic.

* * *

Chapter One.**

Damn Gustav.

Damn Oliver.

Damn Johnny.

For those who don't know, the aforementioned three are my butler and two soon to be ex -best friends. And I am Robert of the Majestics.

I suppose I should start at the beginning, I was rather contently sitting in my study, beating Johnny at Chess _yet again_, when Oliver came bounding in shouting a ruckus about some life drawing class.

And everyone just _had _to agree about me joining, the butler included, I was so busy declining the invitation that I totally forgot my strategy and Johnny beat me. The indignity!

I'm never doodling around those three ever again, it was a drawing I did of Griffolyon that set Oliver off on me pursuing an artistic career path…

Thus I'm stuck in a stuffy room in an old t-shirt and jeans, yes I own jeans - don't be too surprised, with an easel in front of me and facing a podium surrounded by others like it.

"Relax _mon-ami_, it can't be that bad, you never know you might be leaving with his number by the end of it." A voice called from the easel behind me.

Oliver, remind me to never speak to you again. Ever since I told my fellow Majestics my... _preferences_, they've been trying to hook me up with every guy in Paris and Rome, I've been fortunate to avoid Scotland, no offence Scots, but I've seen Johnny in a kilt on a windy day. It still makes me shudder at the thought.

"Hey Robert, isn't that Bryan over there? You know, from the Blitzkrieg boys?"

I looked to see that Oliver was right. Bryan was sitting at an easel opposite us, fixing his paper to the board. I saw Tala walk up to him and he didn't look too happy.

I went to sharpen my pencils at the bin situated behind Bryan.The class was beginning soon.

Now I'm not one to eavesdrop, but when I found out Kai had signed his team up to an art course I perked up at the thought that I wasn't the only one here under protest.

"Why did Kai put me in sculpture, it's…_icky_!" Tala protested. 'Icky'? That's a word I never associated with the redhead.

"If you weren't dating Hilary, I'd think you were gay."

Tala's dating Hilary? That loudmouth girl Tyson is friends with, well I'll be buggered.

"Just keep a cool head and do it, just think Spencer's in a worse situation." Bryan added.

"Fine, I better go before Kai finds out and does a Hilary." and Tala left.

Spencer? Russian, so tall, blonde, built like a brick house, dreamy as hell Spencer?

Yeah, I've discovered Ilike the Russian power house. He's a strong, silent enigma who's code I just need to decipher, I've never actually talked to him, just the usual 'Hi, how's it going?' should we meet, other than that I've had toadmire the tall Adonis from afar.

"Ow!" I just stabbed my finger with a sharp pencil. Could my day get any worse?

"I thought I heard your voice." I turned around to see Bryan looking at me, pencil tucked behind his ear. He didn't seem too menacing, but then again it's been a while. "You got dragged here too?"

"How'd ya guess?" I asked, sucking on my finger.It hurt! What did you expect me to do? Cry?

"You were glaring at your easel when Frenchy over there said something."

'_Frenchy_'? Oh, Oliver.

"Yeah, something about getting the model's number." Was it me or was Bryan relaxed about being dragged into this? "You seem calm since Kai signed you up to this."

"Actually, I signed up willingly, I like doodling cartoons so I thought I'd give myself a challenge."

"I see, so uh…" I began, how can I put this without sounding like a lovesick fool? "what's Kai given Spencer the misfortune of?" there we go.

"Nothing, Spencer has a job as far as I know." damn! "You ok?"

I should really ask Kai how he hides his emotions so well.

"Huh, yeah fine." I replied. He raised abrow but said nothing.

"Better go set up, the teacher will be here in a minute."

"Morning everyone!" sung a voice. I just had to wince, I'm used to Opera, but not the strangled kind.

"Speak to ya later." I whispered, Bryan tapped me on the shoulder in return and I jogged to my seat.

The teacher, she looks like that crazy one out of Harry Potter, you know the one, that predicts Harry's death at every class? Yeah, her.

"Morning boys and girls, I am Miss Trelanik. But you can all call me Caz." Great, her name even sounds like it. "I'm afraid to say our regular model Frank has been in Hospital for a month so far, but no fear, we have a younger gentleman in his place."

Gentleman? No gentleman parades himself in this manner, I've been told that enough times… shut up Robert and listen, here you're just a regular teenager.

Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"Before our model comes out, I want to bring to your attention that the model is working because you are, do not talk across the room over the model and please show some professionalism at all times, some of you may have drawn from a nude model before, others haven't."

Yeah, yeah, don't laugh at the model, we got it. I wonder how much the poor sod's getting paid for this.

"I'll just go and let him know we're ready to begin." and the crazy woman left.

"Just think of it as a bowl of fruit." Oliver said from behind me.

Yeah right, like that's going to work, but I say nothing.

"I hear he's really tall." said one of the other students.

"I've seen him, he's huge!"

I don't like the sound of this.

"I think he used to be a blader, world class like."

I really don't like the sound of this.

Bryan just moved easels, he's the other side of me now, probably so he's with someone familiar I suppose.

"Tall, huge, a blader… I wonder if it's Rick? I hear from Max he's tight for cash at the moment."

Rick? Oh yeah, the loudmouth American that could put Tyson to shame, such a charming chap aren't I? It wouldn't surprise me if it was him.

"You talk to Max?" I asked the Falborg Master.

"I talk to all of them, Ray would never talk to me again if I didn't."

"Ray? Wha-"

"Get out of your castle a bit more often. Ray and I are dating," I never thought I'd see Bryan blush or even hear those words, I mean come on, this dude put poor Ray in hospital one time. "Since Tyson beat Brooklyn, Tala, Spencer, Kai, Ian and I, we've rebuilt our lives."

"So I gather. And good on ya." I smiled for the first time all day, Bryan is a nice guy after all.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Caz returned and clapped her hands for attention, the bit Robert had been dreading had arrived.

"Ladies and Gents, let's begin." she turned behind her and called. "If you want to step inside…"

A tall figure did step inside, dressed in a dressing gown.

Bryan's eyes threatened to pop out of his head.

Oliver's jaw dropped.

Robert did both and blushed a wonderful shade of magenta…

* * *

**Scene Change (simultaneous to Robert.)**

Of all the jobs I could've got, it had to be this one.

A nude model for a college.

I suppose the money's good but then again it should be for standing around naked while people drew your likeness.

I don't get off at the idea of people drawing me, I'm in it for the money. Sure some of the kids treat you like a human being when they see you've got your clothes on but when you're standing there in the buff they see you as another object to draw. I'm used to being stared at, just not like this.

Then again that can be a contradiction since I'm rather tall.

Caz just walked in to say I'll be needed in a minute. Caz is ok, sure she dresses weird and talks like she's in an opera but we all have our quirks.

Getting up with about as much dignity as the dressing gown would allow, I followed her to the drawing room.

"Ladies and Gents, let's begin." she addressed the class, turned to me and added. "If you want to step inside…"

Taking a look round the class, I just wanted to turn around and say no.

First off, I saw one of my closest friends in there, his expression was priceless I'll admit, but I didn't want it directed at me.

Of all the classes I had to stand for, I wish it wasn't this one.

Another person I knew, but haven't seen for a while, his mouth hanging open like a fly trap or something.

Oh no, of all people I didn't want to see, eyes staring, mouth open and bloody hell I think he's just as embarrassed as I am if his face is anything to go by.

I haven't felt such shame in years.

Then as if my luck couldn't get any worse, the three of them cried out my name.

If there is such a god, dear Lord please smite me now.

"_Spencer_?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy, writing in the first person it quite new to me. :D Please review.**


	2. Peaches

**Wow, six reviews for my first chapter, whoo!**

**I will try to meet everyone's demands lol, but no guarantees lol.**

**Airtos; just wanna say that if they were in character this would be _really_ hard work to write.**

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2, Peaches.**

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

Yes, I am Spencer of the Demolition come Blitzkrieg Boys, and right now, I'm about to pose naked for my friend Bryan, and acquaintances Robert and Oliver of the Majestics…

Could my life get any worse?

"Spencer if you could de-robe and stand in the middle for us please?"

Fate's got a wicked sense of humour, currently in the form of Caz.

Just as long as don't have to face those three I might get through this, whether I survive later is another story.

With a deep breath I took my dressing gown off and along with it, my dignity. And stood where she told me to, I stood with my hands on my hips, easy pose to uphold for a while.

The whole class took their pencils and began to draw. Though I could still feel a pair of eyes staring at me…

**Rob's P.O.V.**

Someone pinch me, I have to be dreaming surely, he's not an Adonis, with those pecks and abs, he's a bloody god!

I don't know whether to be awed or appalled. It's my head and it's teachings versus my heart and hormones. I'm getting giddy thinking about it.

Picking up my pencil I began to sketch him, maybe this was a bad idea after all.

_Don't think about it, just get on with it._ I keep telling myself.

There we go, the head, if only I had some coloured pencils, I'd try to capture how the lights spin his blonde hair to gold, I wonder if it's as soft as it looks?

Those broad shoulders, I just want to run my hands over them, over him and… AAH! The lower I draw, the dirtier my thoughts get! And he's not even facing me!

Back to drawing, right, his back.

All those muscles had been built by vigorous training and years of blading, most of his body was covered in scars, from the dreaded Abbey or from blading I didn't know.

When I found out about their story from Kenny, I shut myself in my bedroom and wept all night! Yes I cried, hence the ruddy weeping. It seemed Kai had told the bladebreakers and let them do with the news what they will.

I keep in touch with Kenny, when Johnny's not challenging me to tennis, blading or chess. He's the only one I know that understands how I feel when it comes to chaotic team-mates. What that guy doesn't know about beyblade mechanics isn't worth knowing.

I looked over at Bryan, who was trying not to say anything to our model while drawing, his face holding a thoughtful expression. I suppose seeing him act more humanely and have such expressions, I could understand why Ray forgave him, it wasn't his fault, not really… it was Boris and Kai's grandfather.

Poor Kai really did get an unlucky hand in the term of family members.

Oh god… did I reach that bit already? Oh jeez I really don't feel comfortable doing this and it's only his arse.

And it's a very nice arse I'll admit, oh stupid hormones.Remind me to leave Oliver in one of my dungeons will you?

Right, what was it Oliver said to me? Ah yes, think of it as drawing a bowl of fruit.

In my situation, easier said than done Oliver.

Bowl of fruit, bowl of fruit...I'm never going to see a peach in the same light ever again...

Oh god I think I'm gonna die of the embarrassment!

I just compared Spencer's bum to a_ peach_!

"Hey Robert, are you ok? You look a little red." said Bryan to me. Great, just what I need.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's probably the heat." I said in what I hoped was my normal voice as I quickly sketched in those tall toned legs to complete my picture.

I'm so moving after this, how's the black hole of Calcutta this time of year? Anyone know?

"Wow Robert, you certainly have an eye for detail."

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Spencer P.O.V.**

"Wow Robert, you certainly have an eye for detail." said Oliver behind me, everyone had been sketching me for half an hour now, I really wanted to turn and see what my three friends had drawn, but knew I had to stay still.

I hope Caz lets us all have a break soon, I'm getting cramp in my shoulder.

First of all, I was surprised to see Robert here, I didn't even know he could draw. Sure, Oliver's fairly well known in art and I knew Bryan could draw, but Robert surprised me, then I don't know a lot about the bladers I've come across, except my team-mates and the bladebreakers.

Robert's a curious one, all you see is the noble front and if you're not careful you'll get his mace launcher thrown at your head. I wonder if there's a normal side, because I'm sure that if Kai has one, then Robert would too…

I'm cursed like that, I tend to analyse people without realising, I can tell when Tala's been raiding the biscuit tin as well even when he's denying it, it's all in the body language.

Then again, Robert's in a life drawing room, so you never know.

"Ok folks if you want to take a breather, I know it's stuffy in here but we do have to accommodate our model." sung Caz, handing me my robe as some of the students got up and leave for the cooler air of the halls.

The woman's a diamond, I swear.

"Spencer, why didn't you tell me!" Bryan demanded from behind me. Damn.

"You would've laughed." I told him, pulling my robe on and tying it tight around my waist. I'm feeling a sense of shame right now.

"I probably would've, but that's not the point. Why a nude model of all jobs?"

"Jobs were scarce and the money's good. I don't see why it's your problem."

"It's not, just a shock that's all." Oliver stepped into Bryan's defence. "And Spencer, if you don't mind me saying, you're more of a challenge to draw than Frank with all your muscles."

I had to smile at that one. Frank, the guy I replaced, he was getting on in years and he really wasn't much of a looker with his wrinkles and his pot-belly. I hope he enjoys retirement with his partner after he's out of the hospital.

It's rumoured that most male models of the nude variety are gay, especially where this college is concerned. Looks like I'm another one to chalk up to that.

Yeah, believe it or not, I, Spencer, Mr Tall and Manly, am gay.

Some magazine cooked that name up, not me, I'm more articulate, surprisingly.

It's not that the idea of being with a girl scares me or anything, I hang around with Hilary and Mariam most days, I just seem to find myself preferring male company. I suppose that's because I've been around the guys most of my life.

"Wouldn't you agree Robert?" Oliver called behind him. I forgot about them in my reverie.

Looking over I could swear Robert was blushing, for a guy with such harsh features, he does look rather cute.

**Rob's P.o.v.**

After getting over my embarrassment about the peach thing, I caught a glimpse of Spencer's smile as I finished putting tone on the feet and signing my picture.

It's a ghost of a smirk but it suits him, a lock of gold had fallen into his face, I just want to hop up and… Robert, stop it!

"Wouldn't you agree Robert?"

Then Oliver opened his mouth, I declare I've gone bright red again, they should name a paint after me, _'Majestic Blush'_ sounds quite good don't you think? My face is practically glowing, I can feel it.

"Sorry Oliver, I didn't catch the question." I'm a glutton for punishment, I must be.

"Spencer's muscles." That's vague.

"They're very well defined and make an interesting composition." I replied. My blush increased, perfect. Never mind _one_ paint colour, create a _whole range_! All from my current facial colour.

I'm not going to survive today.

I wish Spencer would look away, even if his smile is cuter than Oliver's collection of teddies.

Caz came in a whispered something in Spencer's ear. He nodded said something to the others and left the room.

I sighed, I couldn't tell if I was relieved or disappointed? Knowing my luck, it's disappointment.

"Sound's like someone's missing Spencer already." I looked up and there's Bryan. Even though he's not a beyblading menace, he's got that calculating look.

"Sod off Kuznetsov." I told him, taking my work from my easel to take home. The college could probably save on lights with me around.

"Robert, we should really get you outside. You look ill."

_**RING!**_

Oh there is a god, my saviour of saviours! The Fire bell.

* * *

**Hehe! please review!**


	3. Impromptu BBQ

**It has been totally manic for me at the moment, glad everyone's enjoying this so far.**

**disclaimer; see page one.

* * *

Chapter 3 ; Impromptu BBQ**

**Robert P.O.V.**

"Come on everyone, single file down the stairs, oh it's a _tragedy_, all your creative vibes _snatched_ away by the _ghastly_ chimes of the fire bell, oh mercy me!" Caz's strangled opera sung in our ears. I think she's teaching the wrong art form.

"Come on Robert." Oliver called from the door; I jogged after him onto the campus.

Hundreds of people were standing around; we spotted Tala and joined him.

He was standing there in a clay smeared apron and had some of it on his hands.

"I was almost done dammit!"

Yeah, Tala, we're standing right here.

"What happened to Sculpture being icky?" I enquired.

"Can it Jurgen!" I really am playing with fire here. I do not wish to get burnt.

"Hey guys, fancy seeing you here!"

My Adonis has returned, and he's dressed! Caz must've warned him. I admire his style, Jeans, with white t-shirt and black waistcoat type jacket and a navy bandana covering his hair, he looked like a pirate, rather different to the type of clothing I last saw him in I'll assure you.

"Hey Spencer, I thought you were at work?" Tala enquired.

Oh he was wolf-boy, he was.

"I was, saw the commotion and came down." He cast a glance at me, Oliver and Bryan, I'll keep my mouth shut for the sole reason I can't trust myself to say anything smart.

After standing around for half an hour, I actually managed to uphold a conversation, Yay me! When some guy in a suit set off an air-horn to get everyone's attention, only problem was he set the fuckin' thing off right by my ear.

Remind me to sue if there's permanent damage.

"Ladies and gents, sorry for the wait. It seems what was meant to be a fire drill has become a serious incident, someone set the generator alight and now there's unfortunately no power. For the whole campus."

"What!"

Tala, I'm already half deaf thanks to that air-horn. Then again he wasn't the only one saying it.

"If everyone could please leave the campus. Thank you."

"Well that was intelligent. I better be getting paid still." Spencer said to us, I think I'm going to melt at the slight rasp to his voice.

"You work at the college Spence?" Tala, you honestly have no idea what's going on. And watch where you're throwing that apron!

"Yeah, I do odds and ends for the art department."

I quickly and discreetly rolled up my drawing so Tala didn't see. "Right." I said, taking control of the situation, as we were all standing here like a bunch of lemons. "I'm off home to murder a certain Scotsman and butler, then I'm going to hit the pool, anyone wants to join me, they can." I phoned my chauffer and asked for the car to pick me up. "Better still, Bryan, bring Ray, Kai, Tyson and the others and I'll get the chefs on the barbeque."

"No thanks, I'll stick with a burger." Bryan said to me and everyone cracked up, sorry did I miss the joke?

"Robert, think about what you just said." Spencer told me.

I'll get the chefs on the… ah.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." And once again, the majestic blush blooms on my cheeks. Spencer started laughing, deep and rich and enough to make me feel giddy.

"Rob, the car's here." Oliver tugged on my sleeve.

**Spencer P.O.V.**

"Right. I'm off home to murder a certain Scotsman and butler, then I'm going to hit the pool, anyone wants to join me, they can."

That was totally out of the blue. Then again it must be lonely up in that castle. I studied him while he was on the phone to someone, he looked tense, now I think about it, he's been pretty tense all the time I've seen him today.

"Better still, Bryan, bring Ray, Kai, Tyson and the others and I'll get the chefs on the barbeque."

Wow, he's inviting _Tyson_ back to the castle? Yeah I heard from Kai that Tyson nearly got decapitated after getting lost.

"No thanks, I'll stick with a burger." Bryan snorted; I had to laugh along with the others. Robert's phrasing there wasn't the best. Trust Bryan to pick that up.

Robert looks like he'd been left out the loop, bless him.

"Robert, think about what you just said." I told him, the lost look doesn't suit him and I have to crush the urge to hug him. Then again that blush of his just revived that urge.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know It." he sounded really small, aw! But I had to laugh, I don't think Robert realises how priceless he is right now.

Oliver tugged on his sleeve and announced the car was here.

"Right yeah, whose coming?" Robert asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Well if we go with you now, we can get Kai to bring our gear over with him. Cause if Tyson comes, and we _know_ he will, Kai's obviously gonna follow." Aren't we the wise one this morning Tala.

"Tyson and Kai an item as well?"

Robert, I thought you kept in contact with Kenny; you sure are out of it.

And for the rest of you, I'll take it from the top about those I live with.

Kai and Tyson are together, as is Tala and Hilary, Max and Mariam from the Saint Shields. Ray and Bryan as well, Kenny's too busy obsessing over Ming-Ming_er_ to take any notice of anyone else. Ian keeps to himself mostly. And me? I'm just plodding along and wishing Robert would be a bit more sociable, and I might be getting my wish.

I mean, come on, I made an effort and look at me now.

"Yes Robert. They are." Tala answered that one.

"What, it's been a while and I don't always get to a computer." Robert's getting defensive now and all I can do is watch.

"Shall we get in the car now and phone Kai from there?" I'm glad you said that Oliver, I've been standing for about an hour now and my feet are beginning to ache.

"Yes lets. After you four." Robert said, leading us to the limo and opening the door for us to climb in, what a gentleman.

I could hear Bryan's 'ooh' at the layout of the car.

I'm kinda worried the guys are going to find out about my new job, and I don't think I can live with that. It was bad enough Bryan, Oliver and Robert found out.

"Robert, um… do you think you could keep today quiet, I want to tell the others in my own time." gods that was pathetic, but it got me an understanding smile.

"Sure thing."

"Will you two stop flirting and get inside!" called Tala.

"Stop PMS-ing." Robert and I were thinking along the same wavelength then, even if we were both bright red in the face.

**Normal P.O.V.**

At the Hiwatari Mansion, Tyson was playing with a paddle toy and Kai was attempting to read his book to the constant, _tap tap tap_, of Tyson.

Thank the gods the phone rang and put a stop to it as Kai reached over for the receiver.

"Hiwatari Mansion, Kai speaking." he said in a non-committing voice. "Hi Spencer, where are you? The noise is deafening."

Tyson got up to investigate; he could hear Spencer's voice telling the others (Bryan and Tala) to pipe down. And explaining the situation.

"Bloody hell Robert must be feeling generous." Kai laughed and hit the loudspeaker, seeing Tyson's curious gaze.

"I heard that Hiwatari!"

"Calm down Robert, Kai's just messin."

"Anyways, impromptu pool party and barbeque at Robert's castle if you lot are up for it, bring Max and the others and swimming gear for me, Tala and Bryan."

"Can we go Kai, please, please, please?" Tyson pleaded.

Kai looked at his partner with a patient expression, and then smiled.

"Sure, go rally the others."

"Yay!" Tyson ran off up the vast staircase yelling at the top of his lungs.

"We'll be there soon. Tell Bryan not to touch the antiquities." and he hung up before Bryan could say 'hey' in protest.

"What was thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…?" Ray, tray in hand like a waiter, came sliding in, probably because he just stood on one of Ian's roller-skates. Luckily the recliner armchair broke his fall. Kai hopped up, the thought of Ray injured and Bryan murdering Ian was motivation enough.

"Are you Ok?" he asked, taking the tray whose contents miraculously didn't fly off and helping Ray up.

"I'm ok. I think." Ray tried standing up and flopped back down in a cry of pain. "Maybe not."

"Shit, Bryan's gonna kill Me." groaned Kai as he examined Ray's ankle. "Can you move your toes?"

"Yeah. Just let me rest up a sec."

"What happened?" They both looked up to see Hilary in a pale yellow mini-skirt, teal coloured camisole and an orange shrug, and Mariam in her traditional orange and red tunic and short grey skirt, her navy hair braided out of the way.

"Ray's done his ankle in on Ian's skates." sighed Kai.

"I told him to tidy them away before someone got hurt…IAN!" the navy haired female groaned, then started up the stairs.

"Careful Mariam." Hilary told her.

"I can handle it. Plus I can hurry Max up as well."

"Did you get Tala's stuff?" Kai asked Hilary.

"Yeah and the others. Saved Ray a job and good thing too I reckon."

"Yeah, thanks Hil." grunted Ray, standing up and testing out his ankle again. "I should be ok once I'm in the water."

Soon Kai and Tyson had everyone's swimming gear in the boot of the limo, including a few things Ray had quickly prepared for the grill.

"I'm not going in the pool." protested Kenny, Max had confiscated his laptop and Kai locked it in his study's safe.

"Oh pipe down Chief, your obsession with Ming-Ming's not healthy." said Mariam as the limo drove off, she was sitting on Max's lap even though there was plenty of room.

"Besides, that jumped up tart's got engaged to some Texan twit with bullshit for brains." said Kai, being the only one to read the paper out of the eleven of them.

"Nice alliteration." laughed Ian.

"You're no better, you're always in your room doing god knows what." grumbled Ray, glaring at the small Russian.

"I'm working on something."

"Like what?"

"Ain't telling."

"Guys, leave it be, I want to enjoy myself, not play daddy day care." said Kai.

"Good film that." grinned Max. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I even sent a copy for the boys to watch." said Mariam.

"How are Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga nowadays?" asked Tyson. Knowing the bluenette left her village to be with Max after a year of leaving the bladebreakers to it. Turns out, Ozuma and Joseph practically yelled at her to stop moping and get moving; luckily Max was waiting with open arms.

"Ozuma, go figure, Dunga's discovered the play station and my brother is alive and well working at a library, which suits him, he can read books anytime he wants."

"Cool." Tyson nodded, taking Kai's hand and kissing the pale skin.

"Mr Hiwatari, we're approaching the castle." the driver called as the regal building came into view.

"Thank you James." Kai called back.

* * *

**Whoo, here's chappie three and updates might not be as regular as this from now on as I have projects and holidays and exhibitions coming out of my ears. **

**Please review and I'll see what I can cook up for the next chapter, ideas welcome!**


	4. BBQ

**This one's taking longer than I thought, will do my best though!**

**Chapter 4 - B.B.Q.**

**Spencer.**

"COWABUNGA!"

_Splash!_

"Tyson!"

Yeah, as you can probably guess, Tyson just bombed into the pool and got Hilary wet while she was sunbathing, who would've thought it would turn out to be such a nice afternoon.

Tala's just challenged Kai to a swimming race… and lost much to our misfortune; he's sulking now, oh hold on, he just got out and flung Hilary in with us.

I know someone who's sleeping on the couch tonight.

Bryan and Ray are trying, _patiently_, to teach Ian to swim, though Ray looks like he wants to dunk my small companion. I have a hunch Ian left his skates out again.

Max and Tyson are trying to out-bomb each other, when they're not throwing Kenny in the pool that is.

About time that kid left his computer, it was getting quite unnerving.

Mariam and I are just swimming lengths, it's been a while since I could stretch out my limbs with the water supporting me.

Oliver's helping Robert at the barbeque and damn does Robert look nice in his shorts. Muscles showing in just the right places, and surprisingly, he's got a couple of subtle curves too.

Ah, who am I kidding, he's straight.

"Spence, look out!"

I just managed to dive underwater and out of the way of Kenny's latest dunking, poor kid.

"Thanks for the warning." I said as I resurfaced, my hair's in my eyes, I should really get it trimmed. I combed my hair back to see Robert looking in my direction and licking his fingers…

**Robert.**

Well it seems everyone's having a good time, even the Blitzkrieg boys. But like I said before, it's been a while since they were controlled. Spencer this morning confirmed that.

I looked down to the shelf under the barbeque, I made sure Gustav placed the first aid kit under there, with Tyson and Max throwing the chief into the pool I'm not taking chances. Just stay in there Kenny, then they might leave you alone, I should really be saying this out loud.

"Nice of Ray to prepare some stuff for us, isn't it Robert?" Oliver just asked me, indicating the marinated chicken and vegetarian platters beside him awaiting the grill.

"Yeah it was." especially because I had no idea the Russian boys and Mariam were vegetarian! Ray, you save me quite a bit of embarrassment there.

I think he and Bryan just convinced Ian that he can float, he's wearing armbands so he should.

I just put some of the food on the grill, but I got Ray's sauce on my fingers.

Lets see. Wait for a napkin, or lick it off?

Oh sod it, I'm not at some snooty dinner party now.

"Spence, look out!"

I just spotted my dream guy dive under the water before Kenny got thrown in for the umpteenth time.

I just put my finger in my mouth as he emerged, mm, Ray's marinade is gorgeous! Not too spicy, not too mild, quite sweet too, I wonder what he used?

Wow, Spencer's body looks as delicious as the sauce tastes, droplets running their way down his pecks, over his abs and disappearing under the waistband of his… I'm going to shut up now before I say something I may regret later.

Shit he's looking at me, what do I do! Oh mercy me I hate this!

Wait a minute, little light bulb going up here, this is just the perfect opportunity. I'm a genius. Ray, you are the best!

Looking at him hopefully, I sucked the sauce off one finger, I moved onto the second…

**Normal P.O.V.**

Robert sucked the sauce of the first finger and moved onto the second, Spencer who was treading water now, couldn't help staring and licking his own lips. Robert was keeping eye contact with him.

'_Is he… nah can't be, Robert flirting with me?_' Spencer dunked his head under, swam to the side and climbed out.

"You ok Spencer?" asked Mariam.

"Yeah fine, just seeing if Rob and Oliver need help." he called as he began towelling his hair dry. As he walked up to the barbeque. "Do you two want a hand?" he asked, taking his towel and resting it on a sun bed.

"You couldn't help Robert while I have a swim, could you Spencer?" Oliver asked him.

"Uh, sure Oliver." Spencer smiled, "Oh, watch out for Tyson and Max."

"Will do." and the green haired Frenchman skipped off.

"Sauce is good then?" Spencer grinned at Robert, taking some tongs.

"Uh yeah, if Ray and Oliver had a cook off, I'd have no idea who'd win." Robert laughed. How's the pool?"

"Perfect." Spencer grinned, poking some of the food with the tongs and turning it over.

"So, why did you become a nude model? Honestly."

**Spencer po.v.**

"So, why did you become a nude model? Honestly."

I wish he hadn't asked me that, the one guy I don't want to tell. I better think of something and fast.

"Not the job I really thought about taking, but the money's really good, I'm saving up for a bike."

Nice save if I do say so myself.

"What kind?" I don't know what kind! I know nothing about bikes!

"A Harley." What, it's the only bike type I do know.

"Very nice. Expensive too."

"Hence the job, we all haven't got money to blow on what we want when we want." Whoops, I should've thought about that before I said it. Way to go Spence.

Oh don't pout, please Robert, don't be mad at me, I'm a bloody idiot.

"Sorry, that shouldn't have come out like it did. In fact it shouldn't have come out at all." I turned my attention back to the grill, turning things over and putting more on.

"I can understand how you feel after today. And I suppose I should get out and be a teen more, not a noble." Robert, you said a mouthful!

"You Robert Jurgen, are first and foremost, a boy in his late teens you should start acting like one." I sound like a wizened old mother, I blame Ray. Who right now is batting a beach ball to Mariam.

"Would you believe me if I had no idea where to begin?" Oh Christ is this guy dense or what?

"Well, I'm hanging out at the shopping centre with Kai and the others tomorrow, why don't you join us?" Ok I should really think about engaging my brain with my mouth, I've got to convince Kai of all people to go shopping tomorrow, great.

"Uh, sure."

"There we go then." I just had to grin, and he smiled too, and it wasn't his usual pompous one, but an actual smile! I'm getting somewhere, whoo hoo, do a mental dance… Hm, yeah. Ooh, idea there! "Hey Rob, have you anything in the terms of music, and I don't mean that concerto business."

"Oh please, every time I hear classical music I want to slit my wrists just to get away from it." Bit dramatic there Robert. "Gustav!"

"Yes sir?"

Man, this dude has got stealth down to an art form, Ray's the only other one I know that can move around without a peep.

"Could you put the stereo on?"

"Of course sir." Oh you couldn't pay me enough to be a butler, I bet they get the grottiest jobs.

"Guys, something's burning!" Oliver cried over to us, stopping his water fight with Ian to smell the air.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"SHIT!" was the cry from both boys as they tried to solve the problem.

* * *

**Please review and any suggestions would be great!**


	5. What just happened?

**Well here's chapter 5. **

**Warnings; bit o' lime.**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Blink 182, Bowling For Soup or Goo Goo Dolls.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. What just happened?**

**Spencer...**

Having resolved the problem, Robert getting the professional to take over more like, I heard _Blink 182's 'Feeling this'_ gaping at Robert in mild surprise.

"What?" he asked, then again I did look like I'd ben slapped in the face with a wet fish.

"Nothing," was all I could say, "Not very good to dance to though." I will regain the ability to use my tongue.

A small shake of the head, yeah I'm picky, so what?

He hit a button on the remote Gustav gave him and _Bowling for Soup's '1985'_ came on.

"Work it Spence!" cried Tyson as I started bobbing my head from side to side, I just generally started dancing, I have a tendancy to do that when I hear something I like.

It must've caught on because Max and Mariam joined me on the decking. Max twirling her around.

Looking over to the pool, Ray, Tyson and Hilary were looking expectantly at their significant other.

That's a lie, Ray's dancing in the water, not even an inch from Bryan, what's he trying to do, get him to dance or seducing him? I hope Robert's got a guestroom or two handy if this keeps up.

It seems to be working as Bryan's joining in.

Tyson's using the puppy dog eyes on Kai, and Hilary's glaring at Tala.

And Robert's just standing there! What's up with that?

Hm, I can't help but smirk, I know how to put a stop to that.

**Robert...**

Oh man, I was so busy talking to Spencer I almost burnt half the food, thank god Oriano was on standby to take over.

Wow, who would've thought Spencer could dance. He's quite graceful for a big guy.

Big as in tall and broad, not as in... shut up Robert.

It's catching, Ray's dancing in the pool with Bryan, Max and Mariam have just spun past me, Oliver's trying to encourage Kenny to dance, good luck Oli.

Even Kai and Tala are dancing now, I wonder what Tyson and Hilary said to them.

Ian's even dancing, sure he looks like a little kid but hey, he's having fun.

"And you're just standing there why?"

Because I was drooling at you dancing Spencer, that's why.

"I..." great, nothing. He shook his head, damp blonde locks flopping everywhere. Bootiful. I have to stop watching those Bernard Mathews adverts.

Next thing I know, I'm pressed against that broad toned chest. I think someone crashed into me. I'm suspecting Oliver.

"Look where you're going Johnny." Spencer called, helping me regain my footing.

Johnny? Whoops, I forgot he had taken a nap upstairs.

"Sorry Spencer!" he called, pulling off his shirt and shoes and diving into the pool in his three-quarter length trousers, splashing those dancing in the pool.

"Watch it McGregor!" growled Kai, getting a face full.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Johnny really is asking for trouble where Kai's concerned. Tyson muttered something to the bluenette and he seemed to drop it.

"Oi Robert, you gonna stand there or are you gonna dance?" Oliver called, finally getting Kenny to join in as the song changed to _Goo Goo Doll's 'Dizzy'._

"Don' be daft Oli, we all know Robert can only waltz." Johnny called.

I felt my face heat as I fumed.

"At least it's not the highland fling!" I couldn't help it, I've had one heck of a day and I just can't be doing with it anymore. I did the most immature thing I could and stomped inside.

**Spencer...**

Ok, Johnny just came charging out and kocked Robert into me, not that I'm complaining but hey, that's just rude.

I told him to look where he was going, and got a half hearted reply. I don't know how the other Majestics put up with him.

Helping Robert to his feet, I gave him a sympathetic smile but he was looking over at the pool and didn't see.

"Oi Robert, you gonna stand there or are you gonna dance?" Oliver called over, he and Kenny dancing to the Goo Goo Dolls.

"Don' be daft Oli, we all know Robert can only waltz." Johnny, I could punch you right now, stupid moron.

I looked to Robert again, he's really had it now. His face is red.

"At least it's not the highland fling!" He yelled, cheers Rob, right in my ear, then he went off inside.

That's when I couldn't keep my tongue still.

"You are one ungrateful bastard, you know that McGregor? Robert lets you stay in his home, you're his guest and you swan about like you own the place, and you insult him! You're his friend, try acting like it." Going on the first thing that came to mind, I went in after Robert.

**Normal Pov.**

"What's eatin those two?" asked Johnny dumbly, only to have Oliver squirt him square in the face with a hose.

"I sincerely hope that was a retorical question Johnny, for your sake." the french sighed. Looking towards to castle with a thoughtful expression.

* * *

Spencer thundered down a corridor, he had been walking for five minutes and still hadn't found Robert, if anything he was lost on what he guessed was the third floor and his temper was beginning to get the better of him. 

"Stupid castle, stupid Johnny, stupid me, stupid stupid STUPID!" he banged his fists on the nearest wall panel and knocked it open. He blinked, he had expected a wall, not a concealed door.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he stepped through the door and was greeted with the sight of Robert.

The teenage noble was sitting in the centre, he seemed to have slumped there infront of the vast window, the sun casting his small form into shadow.

Spencer bit his lip as took in the room, lighter wood paneling, possibly beech or pine, cream marble floor, he could probably walk the width of the room in twenty paces.

He saw Robert sink in on himself further and silently reached him in ten, kneeling and pulling the slightly smaller form to his chest.  
_'I don't care anymore, I can't bare to see him like this.'_

Robert gave a start when a pair of big, muscular arms wrapped around his chest and he was gently pulled to someone else's.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"How did you..."

"I hit the wall and the door opened, I was worried about you."

"You were?"

"Yeah." Spencer sighed, burying his face in the indigo tresses, it was softer than Robert's hairstyle lead to believe. "I hope the others are giving Johnny a hard time. Ungrateful sod."

"He's returning home tomorrow, his parents can deal with his sulking." Robert grumbled, leaning back against the Russian's chest.

Spencer ran a gentle finger down Robert's cheek, making the noble turn to face him, they were millimetres apart.

Lust took over as Spencer captured Robert's mouth hungrily, both shut their eyes and pushed against the other.  
_  
'He's kissing me! I'm kissing him! How'd that happen? Who cares how that happened!'_ Robert screamed in his  
head as he parted his lips to allow Spencer's tongue access to his mouth as he buried his hands in the blonde mass.

How they had shifted so Robert was now laying on his back and Spencer kneeling over him without breaking apart nobody knew, nor did they care.

Spencer began to trail kisses to Robert's shoulder nipping into the flesh, Robert groaned, he had a feeling that was going to leave a mark.

He arched into the touch as a strong callaused hand teased a nipple, making the dark nub peak to the state it was almost hurting.

With eager fingers he clawed at Spencer's shorts.

"Sshh, in time." Spencer croaked, lifting his head up to look at the lithe form beneath him with dazed eyes. Then it was like he had woken up and he balked.

"Spencer?" Robert sat up and looked at the blonde in confusion.

"I-I shouldn't have done that." Spencer bit his lip and hastily left the secret room.

Robert could only look on at the open doorway in numb shock.

* * *

Spencer finally made it to the front of the castle to the limo where James the driverwas sitting and reading the paper. Without saying anything he took a jacket he kept in the boot and left the vast estate on foot. 

"What just happened?" James asked himself.

* * *

Robert finally managed to stagger downstairs to the others and act like nothing happened. 

"Hey Rob, grab some food before Tyson scoffs it all." called Hilary.

"I'm not hungry." Robert waved it off. He just sat on one of the loungers, staring into the pool.

"Hey Robert, I'm sorry about earlier, I was being a bit of a git." said Johnny.

"Hn, don't worry about it." Robert said vaguely.

"You ok _mon ami_?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, fine." again the answer was vague.

Tyson, Kai and the others looked at each other unsure whether to ask him what's wrong or leave him alone.

"I don't wish to be rude guys, but I think the fun's over." Oliver whispered.

"I need to walk Izzy anyway or I'll never get a moments peace." said Kai.

"Won't James walk him, Sirius while he's at it?" asked Tyson.

"No, Izzy is our dog therefore our responsibility, as is Sirius is Max's. I should make you do it, since you wanted the pet and ended up with two." Kai rolled his eyes. But now was not the time to think back to how they ended up with Izzy and Fudge. "Robert, thank you for the hospitality and everything, but we'll be leaving now, so we'll see you around."

"Yeah, thanks for coming."

In the limo home, Mariam suddenly realised something.

"Aah! Where's Spencer? He didn't come back."

"And what was that on Robert's shoulder?" asked Ian.

Everything suddenly clicked into place and the elder teens let out a collective sigh. Kai pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Um... what just happened?" asked Ian again to Kenny, he just shrugged.

* * *

**Um... /cringes and hides from potential flying and sharp objects/ I'm not all to sure where that came from, I gotta lay off the Oasis and the cream soda mix at one in the morning. Though I have a challange now, suggestions helpful! Please review! **


	6. Hearts count, not wallets

**Well, here's chapter six of _Just a Bowl of Fruit_ and I've ventured off the plot a bit.**

**Robert; you never had a plot to begin with!**

**I know, isn't that great? **

I don't own beyblade or Limp Bizkit's 'Rollin'' so don't sue, I do own Izzy, Sirius and Fudge, their origins are mentioned but the full story is my fic _'He's Not A Baby'_ should anyone want to seek enlightenment about the animals.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Hearts count, not wallets.**

Spencer stepped in through the front door of the Hiwatari mansion, feelng like a right fool, he didn't even pay any attention to Sirius, Izzy or Fudge on his way through the living room.

Sirius was a black and white border collie, Max and Ray had bought him when they were sharing an apartment before they got with their significant others (Bryan and Mariam) and moved into Kai's place.

Izzy and Fudge were a strange pair, Izzy was a Siberian husky puppy with blue/grey fur and piercing blue eyes. Fudge was a kitten with no tail, a tortoise-shell cat of reds, browns and golds and green slitted eyes. Tyson and Kai had adopted them from the Animal Shelter as the pair had been deemed inseperable.

They all shared a glance before cantering after the tall blonde.

**Spencer's POV.**

I can't believe I did that! I took advantage of Robert and I would've gone further if I hadn't come to my senses!

He must think I'm scum for doing that. I do.

He's straight and I made a move on him, I really should have stayed in bed this morning.

And the others! I just left them there, oh jeez I haven't felt this crummy since the Abbey.

What if he tells the others about me being a nude model? Actually I don't care anymore. I can hear Tala's smart arse comments already.

I felt a pair of eyes staring at me I looked up from my hands to see Kai's cat sitting on the coffee table, Tyson and Max's dogs looking at me.

"Yes I know I've goofed up, I don't need a bunch of dumb animals to know that."

"What did they ever do to you?" asked a voice.

"Better still, what happened between you and Robert?"

Izzy, Sirius and Fudge went to greet Tala and Mariam who spoke and the others. I don't blame them. And I'm not in the mood to talk right now.

"Nothing." was my reply and I headed for the stairs. I need to brood for a while.

0o0o0o0

**At Robert's with Oliver.**

Oliver walked slowly down towards Robert's room.

He had worked things out for himself, Robert's shifting moods had been enough.

"Robert?" he asked, tapping on the door.

"Go away!" came the grunted reply and a few dull thuds.

"Robert, you're not helping yourself by shutting yourself away."

"I -unh- don't care." he must've been hitting the punchbag he had installed after Johnny's last visit.

"Robert, will you open this god-damned door and tell me what's wrong or I'll phone Enrique so he and Johnny can force it out of you!" Now it was a rare occasion that Oliver lost his temper, even rarer that he cursed.

The thudding stopped and the door unlocked. Oliver stepped inside the lavishly decorated room. Robert had pulled on a t-shirt and had wrapped his hands before taking his frustration out on the punchbag.

"Robert?"

"I don't know quite what happened... but one minute he was hugging me and the next he was climbing off me and running like I had sprouted another head. I'm not that ugly am I? It's my nose isn't it?" Robert covered his nose.

"Robert, you're being really stupid. You're not ugly and your nose is fine." Oliver sighed, walking up and pulling the taller teen's hands from his nose. "Maybe Spencer got confused and didn't know what the best course of action was, so he ran."

"How do you know what happened?"

"The mark on your shoulder. The lovebite."

Robert groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "What am I gonna do Oli, I really like him and..." he gave a defeated growl and flopped back on his bed.

"I don't know Rob, I'm sure things will work out in the end."

"How do you put up with being away from Enrique for long periods of time?" Robert asked.

"If I tell you it might make you feel worse."

"Just tell me please."

"Well, when Enrique does come to see me, or I him, we make it all the more special. Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle."

"Even if the Obstacle's a whopping great dam?"

"Even a whopping great dam." Oliver sighed. "If it helps, we won't go back to the college for a while."

"That reminds me, take it, bin it, burn it, let Johnny throw daggers at it, just get it out of my sight." Robert picked up a large roll of paper and threw it at the Frenchman. "I'll be down in a minute, I need a stiff drink."

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Mariam and Kai managed to drag Spencer back down and he told them what happened at the castle. Though Spencer would've preferred to stay and play his electric guitar, which Kai didn't give him the chance to put down. 

"Sounds like you gave yourself a right scare Spen." sighed Kai, stroking Fudge in his arms.

"Did I ever, I don't know what I was thinking. I wish today never happened, better still I wish I never took that bloody job if I knew he was gonna show up."

"Job, Spencer what has being an Art Technician got to do with Robert?" asked Mariam, Izzy and Sirius sitting beside her on the floor.

"I suppose I should be honest... I've been a nude model the last two months."

"You mean to say Robert, Oliver and Bryan have seen you in the buff?" asked Kai, looking slightly surprised.

"_Da_, those three and about sixty other people." Spencer groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Are you in any financial trouble Spence? I could always loan you some money." offered Kai.

"_Niet_, I'm not having money troubles, and you've done more than enough for me Kai. Ah I might as well jack it in."

"Why?"

"The reason I took the job, besides the money was good was to save enough money so Robert would take notice of me. It's stupid now."

Kai sighed and shook his head.

"Spencer, Spencey Spenny Spen Spence. What are we gonna do with you?" he chuckled. "If money could buy love, Voltaire would've had plenty."

"If money was what counted, Max would've never have taken a second glance at me when I turned up in tatters."

"Just because you don't have a fancy title or coat of arms, you're not sitting on a multimillion fortune or throne, Robert should take notice of you for what's in your heart, not how much is in your wallet."

"Wow Kai, have you been reading Ray's fortune cookies or something?" asked Bryan as he and the others came walking into the room. Izzy promtly bowling over Tala and Sirius Ray.

"Actually, it's what Tyson said to me one time when I bought him an insanely expensive present. Well, not in so many words."

"He must've been reading one then. Izzy, down!" spluttered Tala, pushing the husky pup off him.

"I might act like daft at the best of times Tala but I'm not stupid." Tyson pouted, praising his dog. "Good boy Izzy, whosa good boy. Bowling Uncle Tala over."

"He's not a baby Tyson." Hilary rolled her eyes.

"I had that converstion with him, don't repeat." Kai chuckled. "Spen, you still gonna jack in the job?"

"Yeah, I don't want to take my kit off unless I really need to."

"I'll second that Spence." said Bryan.

"You mean to say you've seen him naked?" asked Ray in an accusing tone.

"That's what usually happens with nude models Ray." said Spencer.

"Sorry, I kinda over-reacted there."

"Well since we now know what Spenny's been getting up to, let's see your drawing Bry."

"Tala, you're an evil git." said Hilary.

"You love it, admit it." the redhead smirked.

"Come on Bry, I wanna see how much of a cartoon I look like." Spencer grinned, some life had come back into his honeydew green eyes.

"I'm insulted." Bryan undid the roll he had been carrying and pinged the elastic band at Ian for the sake of doing so.

"Yeow! Meanie!"

Bryan just unrolled the paper, a chalk sketch of Spencer from behind at an angle met everyone's gaze.

"Wow, that's really good." said Kenny.

"Robert's was brilliant, whoops, forbidden territory, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Spencer picked up his guitar and held it like he was about to play.

"Have you actually learnt to play anything on that yet?" asked Tyson, knowing the big guy was teaching himself.

Spencer smirked and started playing a section from _Limp Bizkit's 'Rollin''_ Bryan and Tala couldn't resist and sang along.

'Move in now move out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Breath in now breath out  
Hands up now hands down  
Back up back up  
Tell me what you're gonna do now

Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on)  
Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah)'

"Wow I stand corrected." said Tyson.

"Hm, thought you might. I'm gonna go and practice another song I'm working on, you coming Mariam?"

"Not even wild bit-beasts will stop me." she grinned, pulling some drumsticks out of a drawer and the two disappeared upstairs.

"Spencer's birthday is gonna be a bit awkward since Robert said he was coming." said Max once they could hear Mariam drumming.

"Well if need be, we'll have to shove them into a cupboard. It worked with Tala and Hilary." grinned Tyson, inching behind Kai at the murderous looks he was getting from the aforementioned pair. Fudge got up from Kai's arms and jumped onto Tyson's shoulder, a place she often perched when everyone was standing.

"We leave Spencer to figure it out his own way. We only shoved Tal and Hil in there because they were being so stubborn." said Ray. Hilary advanced towards him and he jumped into Bryan's arms, bridal style. Bryan rose a platinum brow at him? "My hero?"

Sirius gave a whine from the floor and covered his eyes with a paw, Izzy resting one of his on the collie's shoulder.

Kai looked at the cat and she looked like she rolled her eyes.

"I know how you feel Fudge." he sighed. "Right, I still have invites to write. Is inviting Daichi a good idea?"

"He'll only gatecrash again if you don't." said Kenny.

"Remind me to store all the breakables until after the party." he said to Tala.

"I don't think they do storage big enough for the house."

* * *

Robert sipped his glass, if Enrique was good at anything other than blading, it was picking out a fine Italian wine. 

He put Spencer's odd behavior earlier down to confusion, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling somewhat hurt that Spencer left him hanging.

If love could increase over the space of a few hours, that what Robert was feeling. looking on his desk. He picked up a card in Kai's handwriting, the invite to Spencer's birthday party in two weeks.

He had RSVP'd the minute he recieved it and checked his diary was free, then again his diary was always free nowadays.

He sighed, he said he would go and by the rules he had drilled into his head, he couldn't back out now, no matter how awkward the situation was.

"Spencer if you know how much I bloody loved you dammit!" he rested his head on the desk and hit it a few times.

"The desk never did anything to you. Leave it alone." said a familiar voice.

"Go away Enrique." Robert grumbled from the wood. Then it occured to him. "Enrique! When did you get here?"

"About two hours after Oliver phoned me, I was going to come next week before Spencer's party but he sounded worried about you so I came right over in the jet. So, trouble in the world of _Amore_?"

"Yep. I want to know how Spencer feels, because today left me confused."

"Oli filled me in, we'll do our best to help."

"_Dankeshen_ Enrique." Robert perked up for the first time that afternoon.

"_Bitteshen_ Robert."

"Your German accent still sucks."

"No more than your Italian." the blonde laughed. "Well, are you going to pour me some of that wine or am I going to do the 'uncouth' thing and drink from the bottle?"

"Get a glass, if you drink from the bottle you'll be drunk within twenty minutes."

"You give him twenty? I'd give him five, him to Italian wine is like the wind to a scot's kilt."

"Thank you Johnny for that _lovely_ analogy." drawled Robert.

"So, what are you getting Spencer for his birthday?" asked Enrique as Oliver walked in with some chocolate brownies on a tray.

"I haven't got a clue. I want it to be special, something to say, _I love you_ without being obvious. But I don't want it to be expensive because I don't want him to think I'm bragging about my finances."

There was a thoughtul silence.

"May I make a suggestion sir?"

Everyone gave a start when Gustav appeared at the door.

"Go for it."

"For a gift that comes from the heart and not the bank, sir, I recommend a personally crafted gift." the butler replied with a small bow.  
_  
'But what can I make for such a handsome angel? Wait... that's it!'_

"What's it? Dammit Robert I hate it when you suddenly exclaim half your thoughts out loud." asked Enrique.

"Never you mind. Where's the nearest art supplies store?" asked Robert, his eyes gleaming.

"In town sir." said Gustav. "Shall I inform Ferguson that you'll be needing the limo tomorrow morning?"

"No, I'll be taking the jeep, thank you Gustav you are a genius!" Robert grinned hopping up kissing the butler on the cheek and leaving the room.

The remaining majestics looked on as if their host had gone crazy, especially when they heard him exclaim 'Spencer you'll love me yet!' down the hall.

"Did he just kiss the butler?" said Johnny.

"He's been acting rather unusual for a while master Johnny." said Gustav, taking a hankerchief and dabbing his cheek as a butler would.

"That's love for you." sighed Oliver. "And don't you dare start singing that Dean Martin Song Enrique."

"Oh, meanie." the italian pouted.

* * *

**Whoo! It seems I've had a burst of creative energy with this fic lol. Please review!**


	7. Doctor Who and Masquerades

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's chapter seven. Don't own Kelly Clarkson's albums or songs, or _Doctor Who_ which the new series of just rocks the house!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7; Doctor Who and Masquerades.**

Kai, Ray, Tyson and Bryan had gone into town the next morning with the others to do the weekly shop.

Once they arrived at the shopping centre, the aforemetioned four had broken off from the rest of the group to get some things for the party.

"Who's idea was it to make it a masquerade?" asked Bryan, eyeing up a black eyemask lined with sequins as they stopped outside a costume shop

"Spencer's actually, ever since he went to the Carnival of Venice and brought back that mask." said Kai. "Maybe he likes the idea of puting a mask on and pretending to be someone else for a while."

"Wouldn't we all." said Ray. "Watch out!" he pulled Bryan and Kai over to one side.

Poor Tyson was left to collide by a huge walking celophane wrapped canvas.

"Ow! Hey, look here you're going jackass!" the capped teen growled from the floor. The canvas then stopped and was put down. Robert emerged from behind it.

"Whoops, sorry Tyson, didn't see you there."

"Go figure." Kai and Bryan rolled their eyes in unison.

"I'll walk this side Robert, that way we have no further injuries." said Ray. Robert nodded his thanks and walked back behind the eight by eight foot canvas.

"I'll be back in a minute, you three still have costumes to pick."

"So do you." protested Tyson as Kai held out a hand to pull him up.

"Bryan knows what I want." Ray told them before walking with Robert out of sight.

"I wonder what Robert's gonna paint?" asked Tyson.

"Griffolyon probably." Kai snorted, picking up a red and gold half-mask with a beak.

Ray returned as they walked out the store with their purchases, a fanged grin brightening his features.

"What's that grin for?" asked Bryan.

"What, can't a guy grin nowadays?"

* * *

**Robert**

Great, I just told Ray, why can't I keep my gob shut?

After he helped me get the canvas to the jeep - which was kind of him - he asked me what I was going to paint, I replied with 'something special for Spencer.' and went that lovely shade of majestic blush, you know the one, I told you about it yesterday.

Yesterday, to think this whole thing started yesterday when Spencer walked into that room in a cotton bathrobe...

Anyway, Ray saw the look on my face, tapped me on the shoulder and said 'I've been there, I know how you feel. Good luck.' before closing the back of the jeep and jogging back to the others.

I wonder what Spencer's doing now, he can't be doing anything for the party, he doesn't know about it. Kai had mentioned it was a surprise for him on the invite.

I suppose I better get this canvas home and make a start. I've only got two weeks...

**Normal Pov.**

Robert turned the key and all he got from the old jeep was a cough as it refused to start. He tried again.

"No, come on, come on! Aah bloody hell!" he punched the steering wheel when the engine sputtered out after the second try.

He knew the thing was old, his father had owned it before him, before moving to the Bahamas with his mother.

"Having trouble?" asked a voice, Robert cried in fright and fell into the middle of the seat. Regaining his senses he saw it was Kai. _'Just my luck! Shei__ße!_'

"You could say that." he grumbled.

"Pop the bonnet and I'll take a look."

"Since when did you become a mechanic?" Robert asked. "And the catch is in the grill."

"Since Gramp's old truck kept dying out on him. And so it is." Kai pushed the little lever and the front of the jeep up. "Wow, how old is this thing?"

"About thirty years old." Robert shrugged.

"No wonder it's died on you." Kai called from somewhere under the bonnet before climbing to his feet and closing the bonnet. "Sorry Rob, I haven't a clue."

"Thanks anyway, I thought you were shopping with the others?" he asked pulling out his mobile and texting Gustav, he had made sure the butler was text enabled.

"I was. I forgot my wallet in Tyson's hurry. I did wonder who this old heap belonged to." Kai mused, crossing the row and unlocking his Red Dodge Ram.

"Wow, that things huge."

"Yeah, I've still got to convert the back to fit seats for everyone."

"I see, be a bit tight for Spencer wouldn't it?"

Robert went red and tried to hide his face, but Kai saw it.

"Been there, done that." he smiled at the memory.

"What happened?"

"Gramps tripped Tyson up as I walked passed him, landed on the floor joint at the mouth and bingo."

"Spence told you what happened yesterday I take it?"

"Naturally. It's not your fault Robert." then Gustav appeared.

"The car's here Master Robert, Ferguson is prepared to tie the canvas to the roof."

"What about the jeep?"

"I will wait for the recovery service to return it to the castle."

"Thanks Gustav."

"I better get back to the others before Tyson sends out a search party. I'll see you later Robert, good luck with the painting. Gustav." he nodded to the butler, who bowed in return.

**Spencer**

Jeez I'm bored out of me brains, even watching Hilary argue with Kenny about his social life has lost it's fun, Kai and Bryan have buggered off with Ray and Tyson.

I just wanted to stay in bed to be quite honest. I phoned the college and told them that I'd quit, I think I heard Caz wail in dismay in the background.

I don't think it's very often they get a young, muscular, six foot four inch guy to model for them. I know I had only been doing it twice a week for a month but after yesterday my pride and my heart just got the better of me.

"Spen, you ok?"

"I'm fine Ian." I picked the short-stop up and onto my shoulders, it helps not to lose him and he can see over the crowd.

"You sure, you been a little down this morning."

"That's because I had Fudge scratching at my door and Izzy jumping on me." I was actually in the middle of nice dream starring Robert and some paint when the husky landed on me.

"We've all been jumped on by one of three of them." Tala informed me, "Hilary, you're fighting a losing battle there, Sweet."

Hilarly looked like she agreed before she snuggled as tight as possible to Tal, I averted my line of vision, I usually don't mind the others having their moments but after I totally screwed over my chance with Robert... yeah you see where I'm going with this, I'm not in a good mood.

"Cheer up Spencer. You're worrying us."

I gave Mariam a smile but she could see it didn't reach my eyes. I think I'd rather go home and give Seaborg a workout, it's been a while since I've battled and I'm kinda getting withdrawal symptoms.

"Spence, why do you wear a bandana, you look like a pirate on miracle-gro." Ian complained, pinching at the cloth tied around my head.

It's not the one I usually wear, I think I lost that one at Robert's, dammit. This one's a black one with white stars on it.

"Because my hair's shit and I didn't have a chance to do anything about it." I reached an arm up for Ian to grab and lowered him to the floor, common practice when I got fed up. "I'm gonna go hit the Record store. Come get me when you're done." and I took my leave from the group and headed to a shop who's front looked like a moshpit of painted people.

As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by Alden, an old Brit who kinda acts like a surrogate grandfather that you just love to visit.

"Heya Spence, you alright, you look a bit down in the _gravy lumps_."

That's dumps to you and me, Alden has the habit of talking in cockney rhyming slang but hey it's fun to listen to, and I've picked some of it up meself.

"I'm fine Alden, just need a little _Anneka Rice_." see what I mean. Alden pursed his lips and patted the stool to the side of the counter. I sat.

"Still feeling a bit _Todd Sloan_? What about what's his name, Robert the Noble?"

"Made a right _coat hanger_ of that didn't I? Yesterday he found out about me _corn on a cob_ and hours later I ran after nearly getting into his _Adam's_. Not that I had planned to mind." if you didn't know I was Russian, I could've passed off as a Brit.

"I can see why you need some advice. What was the first song you listened to when you got home?" Alden thinks he can determine things by songs.

"Kelly Clarkson's _'Behind these Hazel Eyes'_." I'm kinda addicted to her 'Breakaway' Album at the moment. Alden just whistled.

"You're head over heels but you keep bottling it up Spencey." he's the only one I let get away with calling me that as a name, not like the list of them Kai goes through when he does one of his _'what am I going to do with you'_ speeches. "You're gonna end up blowing ya stack." It feels like it already.

"I was that close to hitting Tala this morning, nearly spilt me _Rosy lee _making out with Hilary."

"That reminds me, Tala ordered a CD and it came in this morning, do us a favour and take it to him please, without planting it in his head."

"Yeah I'll do it." he's the sort of guy you can't say no to helping out. He handed me a CD shaped package wrapped in brown paper and I just put it in my hemp satchel. "So how to fix my Robert problem?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that one, my _bricks and mortar_ is the expert on these problems."

"She's fourteen!" his daughter reminds me of Hilary sometimes, looks a cross between Julia and Mariah, without the circus gear and the pink, gah I hate that colour.

Alden and his wife had Meena at a late stage in life, hence I see him as a grandfather.

"She helped out with the Ray and Bryan situation didn't she?"

"Yeah, by looking like she was about to make a move on Bryan herself."

"I'll ask her not to get personally involved should she help next time." Alden sweatdropped, not surprised really.

For the next couple of hours I helped Alden around the shop, reaching for the higher shelves where he couldn't and looking up customer requests on the computer, he's getting better at using the thing since I taught him how. He's like Tyson's gramps, without the kendo stick and the weird lingo.

I was just putting a new box on a top shelf when I felt someone small collide with my legs and sent me - and the box- toppling over.

"Ian you scallywag, I warned you about doing that." Alden sighed.

"Yeah Ian, just don't p- tick me off again ok?" I was picking up the fallen CD's and think I used more malice than intended because Ian did the eyes on me, the watery-tears-about-to-fall look.

And I tell ya, it's like a punch to the gut and everything just melted away.

"Please don't cry Ian. I'm sorry, I'm having a bad morning." I dumped the CD's into the box and pulled Ian into my lap and chest, he was engulfed in muscle.

You know I'm not even sure how old he is, and I don't think he does either.

"You need some sugar in your system." he called from somewhere under my chin.

"That and some more sleep." Bryan stooped down and started picking up CD's. "The others are heading back to the cars. But Ian yelled something about you and came dashing in here, then I joined him." he finished, holding the reloaded box.

"So I see." I stood up, Ian on my hip and took the box one-handed off Bryan and placed it on the shelf designated. "Thanks Alden, you will let me know what Meena says won't you?"

"Will do and thanks for your help Spence, I could do with another pair of hands around here actually." he's offering me a job? Things might be looking up.

"A taller pair of legs more like." I grinned. "Can I get back to you on that one Alden?"

"Sure can my friend, look after yourself and good luck with that problem." he winked. Luckily there was no-one besides us in here, ah who cares.

"Thanks Alden, see ya later."

"Bye boys!"

0o0o0o0

"Why does Spencer get to sit in the front?" Tala, I'm six foot bloody four and need legroom. Yeah, I'm in the front of the truck with Kai and Tyson. Tala, Hilary, and Ian in back, the other five are in the BMW with Bryan driving. Until Kai converts the truck it only holds six and there's eleven of us.

"Cos he's the tallest Tala, please dont argue."

I take my proverbial hat off to Kai I honestly do. Even after everything he's been through, he still manages to give us all a home and the sense of family, I think living with Tyson did that to him.

Despite the fact we share a house with two girls, Ray's the mother hen of the group, it's always been like that. Kai's the main father figure, even though he won't admit it.

"Hey Tala, Alden gave me this, said you ordered it from him." I suddenly remembered, pulling the package from my bag and passing it back.

Come on take it already, it's like he forgot what he ordered.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Spencer."

Idiot.

* * *

**Normal Pov- Jurgen Castle.**

Robert was in his study, his canvas perched on the easel and he was sitting on the floor infront of it, a pencil perched in his teeth.

"You're not going to get it done by sitting on your _derrière, mon ami_." Oliver called from his seat on the sofa.

"I know but I want to get it right... where's Johnny gone?"

"He phoned his parents to say he wasn't going home for another three weeks and went out."

What Robert didn't know, was that Johnny, armed with a camera, had gone to the mansion after Robert told him what he was going to paint.

Kenny opened the door. "Johnny, what brings you here?"

"I'm on my way home soon and my parents wanted pictures of my friends, they never watched my matches so they haven't a clue who's who apart from the majestics. Plus I wanted to talk to Kai about something."

"Well I'm right here McGregor. If you want to step into the kitchen, we can talk there." Kai lead them inside. "Oh Chief, when you get ten minutes, could you fix the tv in the games room? I think Bryan knocked something loose when he was playing pool with Mariam."

"I'll do it now Kai, and how did he do that?"

"He hit the ball so hard it bounced back over his head and down the back, now it stopped working."

Kenny sighed and shook his head, "I'll get on it." and he left the kitchen.

"Photos for the family my arse. What do you need Johnny?"

"Robert's getting his boxers in a bunch because he needs a picture of Spencer for his painting. I thought I'd try and help him out."

"All you had to do was ask. I got loads." Kai smirked, leading the way to his study.

"Why?" was the only word Johnny could get out of his mouth.

"Blackmail, why else." Kai smirked.

"Robert's torture chamber has nothing on you." Johnny grinned at his former rival.

0o0o0o0

"Now where the bloody heck have you been?" Robert demanded from the dining table.

"Don't get ye panties in a bunch, I did ye a favour." grinned Johnny in his proudest scottish accent and dumped the folder infront of Robert and sitting opposite Oliver and Enrique.

Raising a brow, Robert opened the file and flicked through the contents. "Where did you get these?" his eyes bigger than sideplates.

"Never you mind. Just make it worth it. What's for dinner I'm starving."

"Whatever you three want, I've got a painting to sketch!" Robert got up from his seat and left the room.

"Who wants Chinese?" asked Enrique, even Oliver, who usually opposed takeaways, agreed.

* * *

Spencer was watching a DVD later that night. A sleeping Ian under one arm, Izzy under the other and Fudge on his lap. Sirius was dozing by his feet.

He knew Kai didn't appreciate the dogs on the furniture, put he really didn't care at the moment and Izzy didn't have muddy paws.

He had been watching the Christmas Invasion in the new _Doctor Who_ Series. He tried not to laugh too loud as he played back the part where 'The Doctor' had problems with his head and Jackie Tyler was trying to help him. **(A/N; Doctor's lines in the bold-italic.)**

_**"My head! Unh! I'm having a neuron implosion ... I need-"  
**"What do you need?"  
__**"I need-"  
**"Just say it!"  
__**"I need-"  
**"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"  
__**"I need-"  
**"Painkillers! "  
__**"I need-"  
**"D'you need aspirin?"  
__**"I need-"  
**"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno, Pepto-Bismol?"  
__**"I need-"  
**"Liquid paraffin? Vitamin C, vitamin D, vitamin E?"  
__**"I need-"  
**"Is it food? Something simple? Bowl of soup? Nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Bowl of soup and a nice ham sandwich!"  
__**"I need you to shut up!"  
**"Oooh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"_

**Spencer Pov.**

"Oh man." I love that bit, the Brits are so funny! David Tennant is such a brilliant actor.

"Why's there an earthquake?" whoops, I woke Ian up when I was laughing. He looks so cute with sleepy eyes.

"Sorry Ian, I was just laughing at somethin', sorry I woke you." I turned off the TV and gently enticed Fudge to sleep on Izzy, like she usually does, before I got up.

Ian held out his arms expectantly, I couldn't help but smile, scoop him up and carry him upstairs.

"Spen." what does he want now?

"Yeah Ian?"

"I found out how old I am."

"Really, how old?" Wow, when did that happen?

"I'm eleven now." he looked so happy and sleepy, so cute, it's time like these I wish I had kids.

"Really." I tried to smile and be happy for him, but that made Ian only five in the first worlds, I remember a petrified toddler joing me and the others at the Abbey but I can't believe it. "That's brilliant." even then my words sounded hollow.

"Yeah, and you'll be twenty-one in two weeks. You're ten years older than me." Yeah, twenty-one, whoopee, no different to being twenty.

"Ok Einstein, come on go to sleep or Kai will kill me." I humoured him as he changed into his pyjamas, eleven? he looks four, I suppose that's how he gets away with everything. "How did you find out?"

"Tala hacked into the old files." sounds about right.

"Well at least we know how old you are and now you can go to sleep." I sound like the kid's dad, then again I'm the oldest out of the blitzkrieg boys and was someway seen as such, I think it has something to do with me being so tall. Actually I'm the oldest blader, save Rick and Robert, gah!

"Night Spenny." yawned Ian, hugging me one more time. "And don't let Robert break your heart."

"Night Ian and I won't."

I left that room with tears in my eyes, I don't know why, Ian's age and the whole thing with Robert had got to me.

Maybe I should take a vacation after my birthday.

* * *

_Gravy Lumps - Dumps_

_Anneka Rice - Advice_

_Todd Sloan - Alone_

_Coat hanger - clanger (mistake)_

_Corn on a cob - job_

_Adam's (from Adam and the Ants) - pants _

Rosy lee - Tea

**That's the ryhming slang cleared up, and chapter seven up, please review!**


	8. Rats, paint and pillow fights

**Hi everyone!Thanks for Reviewing! **

I finally got spellcheck on my laptop and I nearly had a heart attack at all the silly errors I made, hopefully that shouldn't be a problem now. Um...

Johnny's got a girlfriend and like most of my OC's she's special in her own little way. Other than that I can't think of anything to say.

Disclaimer; see page one.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 8 Rats, paint and pillow fights**

Robert looked like he was going to doze off any second as he made the last few brushstrokes.

"My, master Robert sir, that is truly a masterpiece." though his voice was certain, the look on his face wasn't.

"Thanks G-" he let off a huge yawn behind his hand. "Gustav."

"Don't you think you should get some sleep Robert?" Enrique asked.

"But I need to do one more thing." Robert yawned again. Flopping onto the floor and sloppily signing his name.

"Robert, it's fine. It's done, now please get some sleep." Oliver pleaded. "You'll make yourself ill and I don't want to be making your apologies to Spencer next week. Please Rob, you've been up four days straight and look rather like Sanguinex."

"I'm going, I'm going." Johnny had to guide him to his room as he couldn't walk straight.

"Oli, what are you doing?" asked Enrique as his French lover studied the canvas.

"Think about it, as Robert's lost sleep, he's lost his edge, some of his edges are sloppy."

"Oli, if you're thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing, don't."

"Enri, he's our friend, and if he lucks out in love again because of this, I will never forgive myself." Enrique sighed.

"Majestic to the end huh?"

"_Oui._ Look Robert's probably going to be out of it until tomorrow morning at most. He probably won't even notice if I fixed it up."

"Your funeral."

"My hero." Oliver rolled his eyes and picked up the palette as Enrique went to find the others.

He found Johnny struggling to hold Robert up and put something that resembled a pyjama shirt on him so he ran to help.

"He keeled over halfway up the stairs." Johnny told him, finally getting the arm he was struggling with, into the sleeve.

"You could've called me and I would've helped. I know it's not the way of Johnny but hey, we're a team."

"I wanted to get him tucked in before he started hugging me in his sleep." he let the taller teen flop onto the bed, turn over and start unceremoniously snoring. "He's really fallen hard for Spencer. I've never seen him like this."

"Well I'm praying that Spencer feels the same way or Rob will go to the tallest tower and jump off it."

"He wouldn't do that, it'd take him a while... but he'd get over it. Come on, let lover boy sleep."

0o0o0o0

**At Kai's place.**

"Wake up!" came the cry.

"Hmm."

"Wake up! Please."

"Meh!"

"Wake up! There's a rat outside."

"Fuck off." came the sleepy backlash.

Ian got fed up of waiting and jumped on the large mound of bedding...

Kai was standing by the toaster when-

"IAAAAAN!" Bryan's cry echoed through the large house. Kai just shook his head and caught the toast as it popped out and Tyson came running in, dressed in his pyjamas

"Where's the fire?" he panted.

"No fire, Ian jumping on Bryan." Kai replied calmly, buttering the toast.

"That's a relief." Tyson sighed, padding over to embrace Kai from behind. "Morning."

"Morning." he held up his toast for Tyson to take a bite, a routine they had both come to enjoy.

"Aww, no honey?"

"You're sweet enough Ty." he smiled.

"Well ain't that cute." a bleary eyed Bryan stood at the door in his boxers, Ian hanging by the scruff of his shirt.

"Bry put him down before you choke him!" Tyson ran up and pulled the small Russian out of the platinum hair teen's grip.

"I'll do more than choke him if he does that again, Ray's hanging onto the light fitting like... well like a cat I suppose. But that's besides the point, he's hanging on the light again." Bryan was never a morning person, especially after being jumped on.

"I'll go and coax him down." sighed Kai, looking sadly at his rapidly cooling toast, before putting it in Tyson's mouth and leaving the kitchen.

"Ian, you've been told, if I have to go and wake Mariam she will be worse than Bryan." Tyson told him, finishing the toast.

"Don't tell, please."

"Sit down and don't move from that spot then." Bryan said, pointing to a chair. "Tyson, a really strong coffee once you get the kettle going please."

"Sure Bryan."

"Thanks." he replied, glaring at Ian.

Kai stepped into Bryan and Ray's room and instinctively looked up.

Ray was clinging onto the light fixture as Bryan said, his hair dangling below him.

"You need to stop doing that Ray." he raised an eyebrow at his Neko friend.

"It's not like I do it on purpose!" Ray protested.

"Are you going to jump down like a good little kitty? You even get a bowl of milk."

"Don't take the piss Hiwatari." Ray growled, sounding very much like his bit beast. Then he sounded a bit more shaky. "Kai, can you go and get Spencer?"

"I'll see if he's awake, if not I'm gonna have to hassle the gardener for her ladder."

"What do you need?" asked a voice.

**Spencer**

I was blissfully asleep for the first time in ages and Ian decides to wreck it by waking Bryan. Then I heard Kai try and tempt Ray down with milk. So here I am, in my boxers and dressing gown, tied up of course, waiting for why Ray wants me, to get him down again I suppose.

No one quite knows why Ray jumps for the light, I suppose it's a catlike reaction for not getting squashed, or something Mariah did to him before he left the village.

I walked under him and held up my hands.

"Lower yourself slowly if you can Ray." I tell him, then I send Kai to make the herbal tea that seems to soothe Ray's nerves.

I feel Ray's weight slowly balancing itself out on my hands and I lowered him down.

"It's ok Ray, I got ya." I held him close, he always acts like a petrified kitten after clinging to the light for dear life. Probably feels like he's just come back from a cliff's edge or something, I'm not a therapist.

"Thank you Spencer."

"No problem." Even as we left the room his heart rate began to return to normal.

Sirius was waiting for us at the top of the stairs, before getting up and leading the way down when he's not playing with Max, he's nearby Ray.

We got into the kitchen and Bryan held him arms out as I handed Ray over to him. I raised a brow at Ian.

"Why, Ian? I warned you after the last time."

"I saw a huge rat this time. I wanted Bryan to get rid of it."

"And you couldn't have waited until I was awake, or find Kai?"

"I panicked, I'm sorry I jumped on you. I'm sorry I made you jump for the light again Ray." I wasn't watching Ian, I let my gaze follow Fudge, she had gotten up from her spot on top of the freezer and left the kitchen at the mention of a rat.

"It's ok Ian, just next time you see a rat, launch your beyblade at it or something." Ray's a sucker for Ian's kiddie face.

"You jump on me again when I'm asleep, I'll cut off your nose." Bryan, there's a reason Kai confiscated all your sharp objects.

"You'd be doing me a favour." Ian mumbled, crossing his eyes to look down at his nose. It's not that big. Or that's just me because I'm used to it.

"You're not even a teenager and you're worried about your appearance?" said Tala as he walked in, like Kai, he was the only one dressed.

"This coming from someone who spends an hour staring in the mirror." I said darkly, Tala's always worrying about his hair.

"Well we can't all throw a bandana over it."

"Suit yourself. What are we doing today?"

"Garland, Mystel, Crusher and Brooklyn are coming over today to do some sparring with Mariam should anyone want to join in." Ray told them.

After the whole BEGA travesty, turns out the guys were like us when we were under Boris's spell and thanks to Tyson we all managed to get along. Ming-Ming you say? She's always been a brat and I wouldn't welcome her over the doorstep if she was begging.

"Can someone go and wake up Mariam? Max, Kenny and Hilary while they're at it." said Kai. "Actually leave Kenny, he was up fixing the games room TV last night."

"I'll go, I need to get dressed." I picked an apple up and took a bite, I'm not a breakfast person.

"You should be used to walking around in the buff Spence."

**Normal POV.**

Next thing Tala knew, an apple with a bite taken out of it bounced off his head and Spencer was walking back upstairs with a tense set to his shoulders.

"Tala that was really inconsiderate." groaned Tyson, checking Tala's head. "You're lucky, I think the apple sustained more damage."

"I think he could Parker to shame with that pitching arm." Tala grumbled.

"Shit! I was supposed to pick something up at the post office!" Max came hurtling down the stairs, pulling on a shirt and out of the door. He came running back in. "Where's my land rover keys?"

Everyone anime fell and Ian hopped off his seat, silently walked over to the key rack and using the stool underneath he reached up and plucked the keys from the hook before hopping down and handing the keys to Max.

"Thanks Ian. See you guys later." and he ran out of the door again.

"Six years and he still worries me." sighed Ray, climbing off Bryan's lap. "I advise some clothes love."

"Yeah, all of you go and get dressed." Kai demanded, seeing Fudge walk back in with a dead rat in her mouth.

"You letting them stay here again?"

"Nah, they're staying in a hotel or Spence might get suspicious." said Tyson. "Well there's your rat taken care of Ian. Take it outside Fudge."

The cat ignored her owner and continued to eat her kill.

* * *

With the majestics... 

Oliver was now putting in the final line to fix Robert's work. Luckily Robert hadn't done too badly as exhaustion really kicked in. He even managed to mix the paints to exactly what Robert did and painted over his signature.

"There. _C'est finis_!" he breathed as he stepped back. "Johnny!"

"What do you need?" the Scot asked as he did sit-ups, Enrique holding his feet.

"I need to you to forge Robert's signature on here." Oliver told him.

"Hold on, I'm almost done." Johnny wondered whatever possessed him learn Robert's signature. Boredom most probably. "Which signature? Credit card, autograph, letter to mumsy? Or the 'I can't be bothered' scrawl."

"You know all his signatures?" asked Enrique.

"He _really_ needs to install an up-to-date games room or something." was Johnny's excuse.

"Or you could get out more." Oliver quipped, picking out a fine brush. "Have you seen his artist signature?"

"I didn't know he had one of them until last week."

"Drat." growled Enrique.

"Wait, Robert's drawings, he always signs them. Gustav!"

"Looking for this Master Oliver?" the butler walked holding the scroll Oliver was told to get rid of.

"Gustav, you're a star, thank you."

"Lunch will be ready momentarily." and he bowed out.

Undoing the scroll enough for Johnny to see the signature. "Well can you copy that?"

"Aye." Johnny stretched his intertwined fingers, cracking them.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Oliver winced, holding out the brush loaded with white paint.

When Johnny stood up from the floor, Robert's signature was gleaming proudly in the corner of the canvas. "Let's just hope Robert's work pays off." he sighed, putting an arm each around his French and Italian companions.

"Yeah, Johnny, don't get mad, but you should try deodorant sometime." Enrique told him.

"Whoops." Johnny stepped back and left the room in pursuit of the bathroom.

"Wow he didn't get mad." Oliver blinked.

"He's either on an anger management programme or there's something he's not telling us." Enrique rose a brow and just hugged his boyfriend. "Love you."

"Love you too."

**Robert...**

Hmm... so comfy, wait, pillows? Duvet? Ah, Johnny made sure I got to bed, I needed that, I've been up four nights running doing that painting, but it was worth it.

I was just dreaming of Spencer, his lips on mine, his body against mine, his- I'm gonna stop there cos you can guess where this monologue is heading.

His party's next week, a masquerade the invite said. I don't even have a costume...

Shit.

"We see you're up."

"I thought you'd be out of it until tomorrow morning."

"You don't look like death warmed up now either."

"Hm. Thanks guys." There's never a dull moment with these three. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty." Oliver told me, damn, no wonder I was so comfortable, it was about nine this morning that I finally fell asleep if I looked at the clock right.

"Hungry?"

"Enrique, I'm bloody starving." what I haven't eaten for two days. They all produced platters of sandwiches and just loads of junky and sugary snacks. "Oriano gone on strike or something?" I had to laugh, Oliver is usually opposite this kind of thing.

"Look we're only teenagers once in our lives and you've pretty much wasted yours, you're twenty-one in three months. Go on."

I picked up a sandwich, looks like peanut butter and jam. Suspecting Johnny here. It's not that bad as it goes.

"Spencer was saying the same thing..." I sigh, but then I grinned at the trio in front of me and moved over. "Don't get too many crumbs in my bed."

They put the bowls and whatever on the table by the door, took off their shoes and jumped on me! Johnny! Not that pillow! Ah to hell with it, I'll buy a new one!

Me and Johnny versus Enrique and Oliver in a pillow fight, feathers everywhere, Johnny's bandana has taken refuge around his neck and Oliver's beret has taken cover under the bed.

There we all were, lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. Enrique brought up and interesting question, albeit random.

"Johnny, is there anyone you like? As in really like wouldn't mind dating?"

"Hm, no one you know and I've been dating her for two years now." wow, he kept that one quiet.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"The presses were still on our tails over the whole BEGA thing, she doesn't like attention being drawn to her."

"Well they're not now, do tell us about her." Johnny just grinned.

"She's a lovely girl, down to earth, comfortable with her own style. Bit of an art nut as well. Loves to read." I like the sound of this girl already.

"Where from?"

"Just north of London. We met at a small zoo when I was visiting my aunt. She was doing her work experience and I walked into her. You know the first thing she said to me was?" do tell Johnny. "It was 'Try using ya _mince pies_ (eyes) and look where ya bloody going'."

"Love a first sound huh Johnny." I snickered.

"Pretty much, I visit her every time I'm down there. Maybe one day she'll be able to move in with me." wow, this girl's got him hooked, for two years even.

"So you got a recent picture?" I asked.

"I have, it took quite a bit of begging mind." he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me.

She's quite a contrast to Ming-Ming, not that I'm complaining, big brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair framing her face, she seemed to have a few acne scars but hey, no-one's perfect, she was wearing jeans and a camouflage jacket with chain epaulettes and army graphics sewn or painted on which looks really good. She's not thin, she's... cuddly for a better word.

"She seems the sort you'd fall for. Where'd she get the jacket?"

"She customised it herself. I should phone her soon actually."

"Well invite her over and I'll send the jet to the nearest airport." Wow Enrique, you feeling ok?

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, what's her name?" Good point Oli.

"Nicky."

"Well the phones over there, press that orange button and we can all see what she says." I had the loudspeaker programmed into my room's sound system, it works as hands free too.

Johnny did get up and I delved under the bed to find Oliver's hat, in doing so I spotted a certain bandana in one of my boxes of drawings.

Spencer's bandana. He must've left it here when he was changing last week.

Before Johnny picked up the phone however it rang.

"Jurgen residence?" wow Johnny answered my phone. "Oh hello Kai."

Kai? Confirming numbers I suppose. "Yes we're all coming, that reminds me actually, would there be room for one more person?"

Ah, he's gonna see if Nicky can come if she gets over here. "Well..." Johnny, you're blushing.

"It's his girlfriend!" nice one Oli.

"Yes Kai he's right... it's not that funny. She can? Brilliant, thank you Kai, thank you so much."

"Let's see if she can come over first." I laughed, Johnny's acting like a giddy school-boy.

"Yeah thanks Kai, oh Spencer's costume, you decided on it yet? Ok thanks see ya soon bye."

"You were asking about Spencer's costume why?"

"You'll see." I not to sure about Oliver's grin there. Oh, Johnny's ringing Nicky now.

**Normal POV.**

Johnny pressed the orange button on the phone and the sound of the ringing tone echoed around the room.

"Hello?" a woman's voice called over the phone.

"Hello Tina, it's Johnny, is Nicky there please?" the others assumed it was Nicky's mother.

"Hiya Johnny, yeah she's here, she's feeding the animals at the moment, hold on I'll get her."

"What animals have they got?" asked Enrique.

"There's quite a list. Two Meerkats, lots of fish, dog, cat, snake, and a tortoise." Johnny grinned.

"She should sell tickets. Sounds like a zoo."

"Enri!" scolded Oliver.

"Hello?" a husky slightly deeper voice answered the phone.

"Hey Nicky it's Johnny, how are you my English rose?"

"Hello Johnny," she laughed at the nickname. "I'm fine thank you, how are you? I thought you were in Germany."

"I'm good thanks and I am."

"That's... Robert's right?" she asked.

"Aye." he turned to the others, "well don't just sit there, say hello." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Hi Nicky!" the other three called.

"Who else is there?"

"Enrique and Oliver as well as Rob and me."

"Hello guys." Robert and the others concluded she sounded nice enough.

"Nicky, have you any plans for the next few weeks?"

"Depends what you're asking my Highlander."

"Not in front of the guys Nicky." Johnny groaned. Robert bit a knuckle. "Anyway, how would you like to come and meet everyone over here? That's if you're not busy."

"Come over to Germany? Are you kidding me I'd love to! Hold on." she sounded like she was conferring with her parents. "That's if Robert doesn't mind. My parents are alright with it."

"Not at all Nicky, you can't be worse than Johnny." Robert laughed. "Enrique will send the jet to Stanstead to pick you up tomorrow morning."

"That soon? Wow, you guys must have more money than sense."

"We do Nicky." agreed Oliver. Nicky gave a throaty giggle.

"Will there be anything special I need to pack?"

"A costume, for a masquerade we've been invited to."

"Costume? I can make one in a few days, just direct me to the right shops and I'm done."

"Johnny, why didn't you tell us about this girl sooner, she's sounds like a diamond!" asked Oliver.

"I guess I wasn't thinking, like I wasn't when I crashed into her."

"Ain't that the truth." Nicky called over the line.

"We better let you get packing Nicky, I'll let the airport know what's happening. Ask for Giancarlo."

"Thank you Enrique."

"You can tell who's who?" asked Johnny.

"Robert's voice is deep, Oliver's soft and Enrique's got a slight rasp to it. You're Scottish Johnny, need I say more?"

"No my Rose, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Til then my Highlander." it was like she could see over the phone because she giggled as Johnny's eye's rolled. "Nice talking to you all, and thank you again. Bye!"

"Bye Nicky." they called and both she and Johnny hung up.

"She sounds really nice." Oliver smiled. Then smirked at Johnny. "Highlander eh?"

"Well, Gladiator sounds more Italian."

"That's because it is." It was Enrique's turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

**Um... please review?**


	9. Nicky

**Gah! I'm really sorry this is late everyone, I know I update on saturdays and would've done but all hell broke loose.**

**1, the power in my house blew out and I had to live two days without the computer.**

**2, just started a sunday job and couldn't move when I got home. **

And those who are reading my fic 'baby blader blue' bare with me please because I'm having a creative block.

**On a lighter note, here's chapter nine of Just A Bowl Of Fruit.**

**Don't own beyblade or the groups/musicians that pop up.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Nicky.**

"Now Nicky, I want you and Johnny to be responsible while you're over there." Nicky's mother told her as she unloaded two suitcases and a shoulder bag, she was wearing the jacket she had in Johnny's picture.

"Mum!" Nicky ogled at her mother like she was mad.

"I know sweetheart." Tina was like her daughter, with longer hair and slightly shorter in terms of height. "Have fun."

"I will mum." Nicky gave her mum a big hug before walking into the airport's reception desk with her bags. "Um hi, I wonder if you can help me, a friend has sent a jet over for me, his name's Giancarlo?" Nicky asked the receptionist.

"One moment please." she checked on the computer. "Oh yes, Nicky King?"

"That's me." she handed over her passport for checking.

"Seems to be in order, I'll have someone escort you to the jet."

When she saw the private jet she whistled.

"Nice." too awestruck for a better word.

* * *

"Johnny, will you _please_ sit still, you're making the whole bench move." grumbled Robert, fiddling with Spencer's bandana in his jacket pocket. 

"Sorry Rob, I don't know why but I always get butterflies in me stomach when I know she's nearby."

"Makes two of us." They all looked up to see the girl from the picture, her hair falling out of her ponytail and her moon shaped earrings swinging. "Hi Johnny."

Johnny walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, making the chains on her shoulders jingle. "I've missed you so much. Did you have a good flight?"

"Enrique's staff treated me like a princess. And I missed you too." she pecked him on the lips before stepping to greet the others.

"I should hope my staff treated you like royalty." Enrique piped up, shaking her hand.

"Hm, they did Enrique, thank you. So that must make you two Oliver and Robert." she shook Oliver's hand and then Robert's.

"It's great to meet you Nicky, I did wonder why Johnny was tamer than usual." Robert smirked in the Scot's direction. Nicky sweatdropped but smiled.

"Shall we get out of here so Nicky can get settled in?" asked Oliver, taking one of Nicky's bags.

"_Merci beaucoup_ Oliver."

"You speak French?"

"Only a bit, I failed my exam and I've forgotten most of it."

"You failed, how come?"

"I panicked."

"Maybe you need a better tutor should you want to learn it again." said Oliver. "Come on, Ferguson's outside."

**Robert's POV**

Nicky's a really nice girl, Johnny definitely got lucky. Though she seems rather quiet.

"Are you alright Nicky?" Johnny, that's the second time you've asked her.

"Yeah, just finding it all hard to take in, I mean yesterday I was on a cramped train from shopping in London and now I'm in a spacious limo in Germany." I suppose it can be a bit daunting if you're not used to our lifestyle, bless.

"What did you buy?"

"I treated myself to a Chinese style shirt, some memorabilia and some decent drawing equipment." I think she's going to get on famously with Ray and Oliver.

"Robert's just completed a piece and it looks really good." Thanks Johnny, broadcast my business.

"Really? This I'd like to see." She seemed more awake now, maybe because she's more comfortable with us.

"I wouldn't mind a female opinion actually." And I mean that.

"Looks like I came at the right time then." Her grin reminds me of Tyson, strange.

"Master Robert we'll be at the castle momentarily." Ferguson informs me.

I looked to the others, Enrique and Oliver were locked at the lips, since Enrique got here they've been trying to sort me out so I can't really have a go at them.

Nicky's curled up to Johnny's side as he points out parts of the castle to her. She doesn't seem to be too interested, just relishing in Johnny's warmth, can't blame her really, she hasn't seen him for god knows how long and he's pointing out my castle. Twit.

I just wish that could be me and Spencer, it's killing me inside, I might have my friends with me...

But I feel so alone.

* * *

**At Kai's, Spencer POV.**

Woke up this morning, showered, the usual, and for what?

To sit on my arse, hugging a pillow, doing fuck all. That's what.

Everyone else has gone out, or so the note Tyson left me says.

I've got the animals for company but it's not the same.

Izzy's looking at me, his head's to one side and he's pawing at my leg. If he had a human voice, he's be asking what was wrong.

I threw away the pillow and patted my stomach. Izzy climbed up and settled there, he's more like a cat when he does, I suppose that's why he and Fudge get along so well.

Stroking Izzy's fur makes me feel better, probably because it's so soft.

"Izzy, never fall in love, it's painful." Perfect, I'm talking to a dog.

Ok, what's just jumped on my legs? Oh, it's Fudge. She usually glares at me like Kai does Daichi, but since I found a nest of mice in Kai's attic, she's been more friendly since.

What was I doing in the attic? Kai asked me to bring an old trunk of fabric and junk down for Mariam, she wanted to make a dress or something.

"Spencer? Jeez man you look shit." Thanks Bryan, leaning over the back of the sofa I'm lying on, I really needed reminding.

Yeah I haven't eaten or slept properly since last week, I'm beginning to look like one of those experiments in that _Doctor Who_ episode, minus the spots. Yeah I know which one even if you don't, I've been a bit of a _Doctor Who_ nut since the first new series came out.

"Bryan, why aren't you with the others?"

"I was worried about ya big guy, heck we all are."

I raised an eyebrow, Tala's been making jokes about the whole model thing, so not all of them.

"Even Tala. You know he shows concern through humour, it's just reading him right. You know, he was worried when you threw that apple at him, apart from blading your aim is lousy." Really? I didn't realise it hit him.

"Where did I hit him?"

"In the head." Damn. "So what's wrong Spen? I've never known anything to get you so down, I'm surprised you haven't heard Seaborg's sad whale song yet."

Bryan, what the bloody hell are you on about? He must've seen it in my face.

"Tyson spoke to Dragoon at the first worlds, When I discovered that I loved Ray and got all depressed about it, I kept hearing the sad cry of a falcon."

I know Bryan's had problems but proclaiming he can hear pining bit beasts has put the icing on the cake.

"I found it was Falborg. I know it sounds totally insane, but the impossible can happen, most of the relationships in this house have proven that. Right Iz?" now he's asking the dog's opinion! That vacation's sounding mighty likely.

Izzy even barked in reply.

That's it. I'm phoning Alden. I need something to occupy my mind.

"Pass us the phone." was all I said to Bryan.

Within the hour I was behind the counter helping Alden. Well right now I'm doodling because it's quiet.

"You couldn't have come sooner Spencer, I'm about to get a huge delivery in and I'll need all the help I can get with Meena at school."

"Has she come up with anything yet about my situation?" I had to ask, I'm going crazy, my birthday's in four days.

"I stopped her short at the Romeo and Juliet ending." Rather not be poisoned thank you.

"When did that come?" I asked, she usually has a number of ideas.

"After you getting shot right in front of him." Alden sweatdropped, turns out Meena was going through a depressive stage, great.

"That might work. If I can get Bryan to... Ow!" That hurt! Alden just hit me with a DVD he was holding.

"Spencer, how can you think such a thing? Promise me that you won't do something so stupid?" The worry in his face, I couldn't say no to this guy.

"I promise, sorry I don't even know where that came from." The Abbey mentality kicked in there, makes me shudder at the thought.

"Please don't go schizophrenic on us Spencer."

"Johnny!" Though I thought it, a brunette girl to Johnny's right spoke it.

"Sorry Spence." Johnny apologised after being scolded by a girl? Whoa.

"I've been called worse." I grumbled. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh yeah, Spencer this is my girlfriend Nicky, Nicky, Spencer from the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"I thought you looked familiar, pleased to meet you." Johnny's girlfriend? That definatly came as a surprise.

"And you." Aren't I the talkative one today.

"Hey is that a Darlek?" She pointed to my doodle. It only looked like a tower and a dome with spots right now.

"The makings of one."

"Cool, They were funny until they made them levitate up and down stairs." I didn't know that they couldn't before.

"I've only watched the newer ones. I want to see the old ones but can't get hold of them anywhere." I admit.

"That's a shame, despite the dodgy sets and that they're still enough to send ya hiding behind a cushion, I didn't _Adam and eve_ it until I saw for meself."

"Another Brit huh?" I should've seen that from the roundel on her jacket, the RAF logo, Ian's got this thing about planes.

"You betcha." she grinned, looks like Tyson's, spooky.

"We get everywhere nowadays." Alden laughed behind me.

"Hey Nicky, here's that album you wanted." when did Johnny move to the CD racks?

"Which one?"

"That _Palm Trees and Power lines_ one." That's a weird title.

"Oh _Sugarcult_." Even weirder name, Kai was listening to them once I think.

"Are they any good?"

"I like to think so, I'm stuck in a _Goo Goo Dolls _and _Kelly Clarkson _fix at the moment." This girl's sounding like me it's scary. Only she's got her man and I haven't.

Some people have all the luck.

**Normal POV.**

While Spencer was musing and doodling, Johnny and Nicky were talking quietly over CD's

"That's who Robert likes, it's his birthday party we're going to." Johnny whispered.

"I guessed that when I saw Robert's painting, that's why I said he looked familiar, luckily he thought I was talking about his blading status or I would've let the cat out of the bag."

"You've never seen a match in your life."

"Yes I have, I watch but I don't blade." Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Why is that anyway?"

"Guess I'm too lazy I suppose. I better go and check on Oliver and Enrique. I can imagine them arguing over what fabric to buy."

"But you're the one that needed the fabric."

"Exactly... ooh! _'A Boy Named Goo'_ I've been looking for this for ages." she squealed. Johnny rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. "Oh put it away, I have money."

"But I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to spoil you."

"I don't want to be spoilt, I want to be with you."

"Why did I fall for a girl so stubborn?" Johnny grumbled as Nicky walked to counter and Spencer rung it up along with the other CD Johnny found.

"Because I keep you on your toes my highlander, and you know it."

"Highlander? That's cute." Spencer grinned, bagging the CD's.

"Aww, he's blushing to his _daisy roots_." Alden called.

"Don't think I've heard that one." Spencer added, handing Nicky her purchase.

"It's boots. And it's been great talking to you Spencer."

"And you, we'll have to do it again sometime, when I'm not stuck behind a counter."

"Yeah, well you never know. See ya soon. Bye Alden."

"Bye kids!" he turned to Spencer. "Nice girl."

"Yeah and look who she's with."

"Love changes everyone." said Alden, patting the tall blonde on the shoulder.

Walking out of the shop, Johnny and Nicky found Robert standing outside the fabric shop, arms folded, head bowed and eyes shut.

"Robert, you're acting like Kai."

"Nobody's perfect. Enri and Oli are inside should you want to bash their heads in Nicky."

"Thanks Robert." and Nicky ventured inside.

She found the pair arguing over what she knew was silk and organza.

"What are you guys arguing over?"

"Nicky, I need your help with my costume." pleaded Oliver.

"Why what's your mask like?"

"I know what I want, just I don't know how to go about getting it."

"Do tell?" Nicky rubbed a temple, she had known these guys a few hours and already had a headache as Oliver explained his idea. "Ok, well first of all you can put the organza and the silk _down_. What you need is _muslin_, some elastic bands and some cold water dye."

"Will Robert let you do this?"

"She's helping with my costume as well apparently." Robert had joined them.

**Robert POV.**

"Will Robert let you do this?" Enrique, Maisy's always complaining at me for one thing or another.

"She's helping with my costume as well apparently." I told them, well that's what Johnny told me, he knows something I don't. But then again he was on the phone with Kai this morning.

"Rob hold still a second," Ok, why are you holding that big roll of cloth against me? "Geez, I'm gonna need the whole roll." why, there's only three of us that need it.

"Why Nick?"

"Just trust me on this." Now she's heading for the dyes.

Ten minutes and a hundred and fifty euros later, we're walking out of there with all the bits and pieces Nicky picked up, the Muslin, three dyes of each colour, cotton threads and some tartan ribbon that apparently matches Johnny's kilt.

"Do we really need all this stuff?" Johnny couldn't believe his girlfriend had bought so much.

"Look, it's not going to get wasted, what we don't use I'll take home and find a use later." I'm liking this girl even more.

The minute we walked out, we collided with a bunch of people.

"Ow, hey why don't you look where you're going?" Nicky grumbled, the roll of muslin on her chest. Johnny picked it up as they stood.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Shit, Tala, don't go there.

"Who do you think _you're_ talking to Ivanov." Johnny! Prepare for bloodshed people.

"You must be Johnny's girlfriend." Saved by Kai.

"Yeah, Nicky King, pleasure to meet you Kai and thanks for letting me come to Spencer's party." wow, Kai shook hands with her.

While he was introducing everyone to Nicky, though she knew who most of them were already, I got up off the floor and dusted myself off, then helped Oliver up.

"Where's Bryan?" Enrique you've got a good eye.

"He's picking up all our masks, he was at home with Spencer but Spencer decided-"

"To help Alden at the shop, we were just in there weren't we Johnny."

"Yes dear." You make it sound like you're married to an old crow, poor Nicky.

"Have you all got your costumes sorted?" asked Tyson.

"Nearly, we've got to make some stuff to go with the masks." Nearly. I'm not even close, the party's in four days!

"I know nothing about sewing Nick, you know I don't and neither do these guys." Don't you jab a thumb at me McGregor.

"Well some of us need to make robes or something for ours." I thought you were sorted Ray.

Then Ian walked up to Nicky, what's he up to? I feel protective of her already, like she's a little sister or something, "Where did you get your jacket? It's so cool." Ah the jacket, definitely a conversation starter.

"I made it and thanks."

"Can you help make my costume, please please please?" Any more pleases Ian?

"Ian, that's just rude." no shit Hil.

"But she's cool!" Something is seriously wrong with that kid.

"Actually, we could use a creative hand. That's if you don't mind Nicky." Trust Tala to get Hilary to ask.

"Um... sure, guys?"

"It's up to you Nicky, other than the tennis courts and the pool there's not a lot at the castle." Well I couldn't let my guest be bored could I? The other three should know better.

"You really don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, Nicky." I smile; she is like a little sister.

"Right, who wants what, so we can get it now." Nicky asked.

"Yay!" Ian, let go of her before Johnny kills you. No, instead she picks him up like a little kid, aww.

"Well six of us need something to go with our masks, including Spencer."

"Hmm." Nicky, please say you've got enough Muslin, you've spent enough already. Seriously, this girl would not let me pay for the stuff; I'll have to slip some cash into her pocket when she's not looking. "This should hopefully be enough, it's a new roll."

I'm glad she said that.

"Hey, what's with the mother's meeting?" Here comes Bryan with a load of boxes in a wagon behind him. Then he spotted Ian in Nicky's arms. "Ian didn't get lost again did he?"

"No I did not; this is Johnny's girlfriend Nicky."

"And this is Bryan I take it." I nodded, I'm the only one she can see over Ian's hair.

"Hi." Eloquent isn't he?

"Hey! What's the hold up?" I think we're blocking the way guys.

"Oh wait a second will ya!" Wow, feisty, I'm starting to see why Johnny likes her. "Let's go guys."

"We'll meet you at the mansion."

"Thanks Kai."

"Come on Ian." Mariam, he looks a bit attached.

"Don't want to, like Nicky." Knew it.

"He can come with us if he wants to stay with Nicky. And I don't mind." why does everyone want to ask me that lately?

"Ok, Ian, you behave for Nicky."

"Yes Kai." I'm getting soft. Ian sounded so cute.

0o0o0o0

So now we're in the limo, Ian's sat between Nicky and Johnny, and Johnny's actually playing along. I think he's gonna make a great dad when he's older. Ok, I have no idea where the hell that came from.

The others are waiting for us on the driveway, even the cat!

Nicky stepped out of the limo door before Ferguson got a chance to open it; poor guy looks at a loss of what to do. I just shook my head as we all got out.

"Get used to it; I don't see her adjusting anytime soon."

"Yes sir." He walked off to join Kai's driver, James I think, in a game of cards or whatever they do when they're not needed.

"Was Ian any trouble?"

"Not at all. How old is he?" good question Nicky.

"Eleven." That came from Tala. Really? He looks six and acts it too. "But he doesn't act like it."

Nicky you look pensive.

"Maybe... his mental age is lower than his chronological one." she says this while stroking the dogs, like it's a normal thing. "Does he have anything like ADHD(1)?"

"You know, I think it said something on his file Auto, Autim... ah, Aut-something." Tala, don't get mad if you can't remember a word.

"Autism?" Again from Nicky. I would've never have guessed that one.

"That's the one! Wait, how did you know of it?"

"Both my brother and sister have It." no wonder she's good with Ian.

"Wait, what's that?" asked Ray. They probably never heard of it in his village.

"It's a mental disorder diagnosed in childhood, they have trouble socialising and don't like change, and their routines can be very repetitive and can be obsessive over certain things. It's usually associated with intellectual impairment with a short attention span and the inability to treat others as people."

Wow, I think she must've swallowed a medical journal to find that out. And now I feel really bad about what I said earlier.

"It affects some more than others; my brother is more severe than my sister. Ian's lucky his is a mild case, there's some out there that can't talk or move." she picked him up and gave him a squeeze. "Does he have a good memory or good with numbers or reading?"

"He's good at reading why?"

"They're usually gifted in those areas as far as I know." That explains it, I was beginning to wonder. "Shall we get inside and get started? Or we'll be trying to sort things out when Spencer comes back."

Where has this girl been all our lives, she's a miracle!

"I'm no miracle Rob, just someone who's honed in their common sense."

"You really need to work on that Robert." He's right.

"Shut up Enrique." Doesn't mean I have to admit it.

**Normal POV, half hour later.**

"Whoa, that sewing machine's tiny Kai." said Tyson as Kai placed the thing on the table.

"Well Hilary only bought it when she had to keep fixing clothes. Will it do Nick?"

Nicky studied the machine.

"Sure will, it's only a basic stitch we need anyway. Right, who's going first?"

"Can I?" asked Ray, "Then I can get some food cooking."

"Fair 'nuff." Nicky shrugged off her jacket and hung it on a chair which creaked in protest. "Everyone just wants a poncho type thing with armholes right? We haven't time to make anything fancy."

"Right." was the collective reply.

"What can the rest of us do?" asked Robert.

"Well I need some buckets with the dyes in if someone wants to do that."

"I'll do it." Bryan ran off into the kitchen.

"I need scissors, a pincushion... and I could murder for a cup of tea."

"I think I can stretch to those." laughed Kai.

"Thank you Kai." Nicky reached a hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a tailor's tape measure. "And Robert."

"Yeah Nicky?"

"Try and sneak any money into my pockets and I'll cut the fingers off your blading hand." she smirked.

"But you've paid for all of this stuff for us; I couldn't let you possibly-"

"Robert, she's serious." said Johnny.

"But-"

"Be a good little noble and shut up."

"Yes Nick." Robert rolled his eyes.

Within the hour Nicky had made enough for those that needed them

"Bryan! Are the dyes done yet?"

"They're ready!" Bryan came out with a purple smudge on his nose.

"Dirty sod." Ray rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Wash ya nose." called Johnny.

"Ah man!"

"Ok, Oliver, you want a solid base colour right?"

"_Oui._"

"Go dunk yours in then, leave it ten minutes, rinse it out and put it in the drier, the other colours shouldn't be affected then. Ray, I'll show peg dying in a minute. The guys have got the right idea."

Mariam was wrapping elastic bands around small bunches in hers. As were Max, Tyson, and Ian with Hilary's help

0o0o0

"Oh man, if I see another elastic band I'm going to make the nearest person eat It." huffed Bryan, as they all sat on the sofas or the floor.

"I was like that the first time I did it. But the results have come out really well."

"Yeah they have, thanks Nicky, we would've been buggered if it weren't for you." Oliver called from Enrique's shoulder. Everyone else agreed and made their thank yous.

"No problem guys, I just never thought I'd be tie-dying fabric with world class bladers. That reminds me. Can I have everyone's autographs? My sister's a fan."

"I'm sure we can do that, once the feeling comes back into our fingers." grinned Tala. "Who's her favourite team?"

"Bladebreakers and team BBA." (2)

"I'm back!" Spencer's voice called from the front door.

"Hey Spen! Is everything put away?" asked Tyson, lowering his voice.

"All but the dyes. I've got some bits and pieces in there that I wanted to jazz up." said Max.

"I did wonder about the socks." Nicky frowned.

"Hey guys, oh, hello again Nicky." Spencer asked as he took up a seat on a beanbag

"Hiya Spencer."

"What brings everyone here?"

"We crashed into each other, quite literally." said Kenny.

"And we all just bundled back here." added Ray.

"For six hours?"

"We tie-dyed some things." Max held up one he did earlier, it was purple with yellow explosion rings. "Nick showed us how. Neat huh?"

"Cool, I wouldn't mind dying some t-shirts actually."

"Nicky looks like you're up again." sighed Johnny.

"We will get more than five minutes together sometime this week Johnny I promise. I need to talk to Spencer about something anyway." She looked to Kai, who nodded and to Ian, who smiled.

Kai had informed her of Spencer's feelings for Robert and now she was going to try and help the others in getting them together as now she knew both sides of the story, but now she was going to tell him about Ian's autism.

Once Spencer picked out a few things to dye and they were in the kitchen Nicky checked Max's socks, currently in the red bucket.

"Remind me to wear sunglasses if I ever go into Max's wardrobe." she laughed. "They could do with a few more minutes." She then explained to Spencer his options of dying.

**Spencer POV.**

Ok, bundle the fabric up, tie elastic bands round it, and dunk it for ten minutes. Easy enough. But what intrigues me is what she wanted to tell me. I've only known her five minutes.

"So uh, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked as I tied the bands into place.

"You know Ian's behaviour quite well right?" I nodded. "That he can get a bit obsessive and has some trouble socialising and he acts younger than he is." Again I nod.

"I thought it was his way of finally being a kid after the Abbey."

"Kai and the others thought that too. When Tala found Ian's file. He found it said Autistic. Ian, bless him... has a mild case of autism." Autism?

"What's that, I don't understand."

"It's a mental disorder associated with intellectual impairment." I know the simple term for that.

"But Ian's not dumb; he reads encyclopaedias cover to cover." He even surprises me with what he finds out.

"Autistic kids usually do well in maths or reading. But their understanding is less then ours." I see, that maybe explains why he acts like a kid. "It usually makes their mental age is lower than the real age too." Ok that explains it.

"Why are you telling me this, why not Kai or Tala?"

"They didn't know what it was until I explained it; my two siblings have it as well. Kai asked me to tell you because he knew you would have questions he couldn't answer." She rubbed my shoulder in sympathy as I dunked my bundled T-shirt in some Dye. "I hope you wanted navy." she added. I don't care really.

"Can it get worse, the autism I mean?"

"No, but maybe Ian will gradually catch up with himself so to speak, his mental age might creep up as he gets older." It's a maybe but it's a good maybe.

"How do you know that?"

"It happened with my younger sister." I see.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be eight soon, there was a time we thought she'd never talk."

"And now she won't shut up. Ian was like that in the beginning." And Boris still beat him, bastard. "What other sibling do you have?" I can't help ask.

"My older brother, he's your age with the mindset of eight." damn that's harsh.

"Sounds like a handful."

"Hm, he can be. But he can be funny. Don't let this news get you down Spence, Ian is still Ian, a tag like autism won't change that."

"Sounds about right." I smile; he'll still always leave his skates out for someone to trip on. "I have one more question."

"Fire away mate."

"How come you're not autistic?" Both sides of her are autistic siblings and she's normal.

"No idea really, I just count myself lucky in that aspect. Though I never say I'm 'normal'. I hate that word."

"Who is normal nowadays?" I sure as hell ain't.

"My point exactly." she grinned, I can't help but smile.

"Shouldn't you wring out Max's socks?"

"He can wring them out himself. Yours will be done soon."

"Ok, I need to go get my slippers on anyway, my boots are killing me." Standing on your feet most of the day kills as I'm sure you'll know, how Alden does it is beyond me.

"Fair enough." she laughed and left kitchen I followed and went upstairs.

Poor Ian, he got beaten from a young age and didn't have a clue what was happening, Boris is a friggin bastard and knew! If he hadn't been given the death penalty two years back I would hunt him down and kill him myself.

How'd that happen you say? Kai's personal legal team, that's how.

Ah great I'm crying, Ian's like a kid brother and he was treated so badly, I slumped on my bed, how I reached it I don't know, and sobbed.  
Next thing I know I'm being held to a chest with a hand running through my hair. I recognise the scent, airy castle and lavender...

Robert's comforting me and right now it's all I need.

**Robert's POV.**

I was just returning from the bathroom when I heard a sob and followed the sound. My heart shattered when I saw it was Spencer.

Nicky told us Spencer looked a little upset, and then Kai suspected it was the abbey days haunting him, I can't blame him really.

I just walked to him and held him close, it's all that's needed now, me to comfort and him to be comforted.

I cheered when I heard Boris had been given the lethal injection. He had it coming for a long time.

I don't know what to say to him without setting him off again or sounding hollow, so I just hold him while his sobs quieten.

When his sobs died I gently took a step back. "You ok?" I asked him, looking in my pockets for a tissue or something.

"Just about. Thanks Robert." Here we go, inside blazer pocket, packet of tissues. I handed one to him and sat on his bed against the wall.

"Don't mention it." I sighed; he looks like he just wants sleep with his eyes all red and puffy like that. Bless him.

I looked at his room clock, it's nine pm, my mother must be phoning the castle only to get Gustav or the answer machine, who cares I'll phone her back tomorrow.

Looking back to Spencer he's now rubbing his eyes. He doesn't know how kissably cute he looks right now. Kissably? Is that even a word?

"Tired?" I smiled softly at my angel. Well wishful thinking there.

"Bit." He sat against the wall next to me. I did the first thing that came to mind and pulled him to rest his head on my shoulder.

"Go to sleep then." I must be totally nuts.

"Thanks Robert." he yawned and closed his eyes.

I can be a friend now, if nothing else.

**Normal POV.**

Kai walked along the hall to see where Robert and Spencer had got to, Nicky had to finish Spencer's shirt for him, not that she minded. When he found the door open, he peered in.

The pair of them was asleep, Spencer resting on Robert's shoulder and Robert's head atop the blonde's.

"You two are so oblivious it hurts." he sighed, leaving the room and returning to the lounge. Ian was asleep next to Mariam.

"Robert's asleep upstairs." Kai told them as he sat down beside Tyson.

"The last week hasn't been a good one for Rob." Oliver told them.

"I bet. He's really hooked on Spencer."

"Spencer seemed to be more upset over Ian today; finding out something like this can be a bit of a blow." Nicky told them.

"I always thought Ian was being a pain in the neck on purpose, but now I know he can't help it. How does your family cope with two, Nicky?" asked Tala, Hilary dozing in his lap.

"Dunno, but we do, and if I'm close to blowing my stack I phone Johnny."

"Yeah, she's made me deaf in one ear before now." Johnny pulled her close and kissed her hair.

"It looks like you're staying the night guys." said Bryan, braiding Ray's hair.

* * *

**(1) - ADHD - Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder for those that didn't know, it's someway similar to autism as described above. I thought this would suit Ian somehow.**

**(2) Team BBA - Tyson and Kenny's team in G-Rev.**

**Please review! And again, apologies for the lateness.**


	10. Tickles, leaks, drapes what's next?

**Chapter 10 Tickles, leaks, drapes what's next?**

**Spencer.**

Mmm, that feels nice, huh? Who's running their fingers through my hair? Wait, last night, Robert let me rest on his shoulder.

Aah, sunlight, wait, that means its morning. Shit, I slept right through and judging by his breathing, Robert did too. This can be really awkward when he wakes up.

"Morning." I spoke to too soon. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks Robert." I sat up off him, trying not to pout at the loss of shared warmth. "Isn't your back hurting?" He has been sitting upright all night.

"Just a little, it'll be ok when I stand up." he sounds like he's slept like this before.

"Hey, morning guys."

"Hey Nicky." It's... nine am; ok that's usually a time everyone gets up, ignore me.

"Where did you sleep?" She obviously stayed over; she's in the same clothes as yesterday.

"Kai gave us all rooms. Oh Spence I finished your t-shirt for you. Looks really good." I forgot about that, oh she's got it there, like Max's but the rings are white and it's navy.

"Thanks. I might wear it today as it goes."

"You might want this to go with it." Robert, what are you... my bandana! He had it in his pocket all yesterday and couldn't- ah who cares I've got it back now.

"Thanks, I was looking for this." I knew exactly where it was.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ray must've got up even earlier to cook; he'd make Bryan a good wife.

"Yay food! Come on Nicky!" One second she's standing in the doorway, next I see and Ian sized blur and Nicky's feet disappearing.

"Ian, let me go before I break my neck!" I better go and save her.

"Coming?" I asked Robert.

"After you." He's such a gentleman.

And I hate it sometimes.

After saving Nicky from Ian, I actually managed to eat some scrambled egg on toast; I told you I'm not a breakfast person.

"Kai, what are we doing today?" Ian always wants to know what we're doing before he decides whether he's going to go willingly. The more I think about what Nicky said to me last night, the more I can see it in Ian.

"Well, Nicky and the Majestics are going back to the castle. Spencer's going to work with Alden again, well I'm assuming so."

"Na, his other part timer's in today." I told him.

"Ok then we are just lounging around." Ian pouted; something tells me he's not going to let Nicky go without a fight.

"Tell you what Ian, how about you and I have a beybattle later?" Mariam's the one he attached himself to before Nicky showed up yesterday. I think Hilary scares him.

"Ok." That's him happy.

"Eek! Ow!" Knee the table why don't you Nicky. What was that all about? She's glaring at Johnny, not good.

"You ok?" Wow, Tyson actually stopped eating.

"Yeah fine, just a certain Scot can't keep his hands to himself." That explains it.

"No hanky panky at the table please." Aw Kai you're no fun.

"Sorry I didn't know she was ticklish." liar, it's written in your face.

Quiet ensued while everyone ate, until Johnny decided to try and tickle Nicky again, she hopped up and ran for the lounge, Johnny after her. This should be fun to watch.

"Johnny don't you dare!" bit late Nicky. Oh, now she's in the garden. "Someone help me!" Na, it's funny to watch.

Johnny's got her and now he's tickling her.

"McGREGOR GET OFF ME!"

"Man she must hate being tickled." Bryan, you evil git. Great now the animals are getting involved.

"Shall we go and help her?" asked Max, looking worried.

"Yeah, she's having trouble breathing cos she's laughing so hard." I've had that feeling, it kills.  
We all, even Tyson, got up and went to help her.

"Johnny, let her breathe man. I don't want to phone her parents." Robert, you're acting like a big brother...

And for some reason I find that sweet.

"Killjoy." Johnny, she's turning _purple_.

"Thanks guys." I reach down an arm and pull her up, she looks totally dazed. "Johnny."

"Yes my sweet." I just want to punch him for looking so smug.

Nicky beat me to it and punched him in the chest, nice one, I think that just rivalled Bryan's swing.

"Don't tickle me again." then she headed inside to catch her breath.

**Robert POV - an hour later.**

Well this morning was... eventful.

We're back at the castle now, everyone's in their en-suite showers, Johnny's sulking because Nicky won't talk to him.

Gustav told me my mother phoned last night just as I predicted. Great.

Now I'm sitting in my study in some fresh clothes waiting for my mother to pick up the damn phone. Then again she might be asleep.

I could've gone to the Bahamas, but I didn't want to, I wanted to blade. Dad let me stay as long as I had Gustav keep an eye on things.

"This had better be important." She _was_ asleep, good.

"I thought talking to your only son was important." I roll my eyes, mummy dearest was always a bit of a ditz.

"Robert darling, where were you yesterday, Gustav said you had gone out."

Not 'Hello Robert how are you?' it's been a love hate relationship between us, usually hate more than love.

"I was mother, I was with some friends."

"Your beyblade friends I bet, how are the darlings Enrique and Oliver and that little Scot, Jimmy." like you give a monkeys.

"Johnny." I corrected, she always gets his name wrong. "They're fine mother. I'll be sure to send them your regards." yeah right. "So was there a  
reason you wanted to call me?"

"Yes there was, it's about time you find yourself a girlfriend." Ah, I didn't tell her I was gay, she'd throw a hiss fit and I don't think I could inflict that on dad.

"I have friends that are girls." I'm really pushing it with mum.

"You know what I mean dear. You need to start settling down."

**_WHAT!  
_**  
"Mum! I'm twenty! Put father on I want to talk to him." and make her see sense.

"What is it son?" Dad, finally! "You're not in trouble are you?"

"No dad I'm not, mum wants me to settle down!"

"Maybe your mother was a bit hasty in her words, she only wants you to find a girlfriend." I groaned and flopped onto the desk, ow. "Something wrong son?"

"Yes dad there is, I want to ask you one thing first." I'm getting desperate, I love my dad to bits and I don't want to hurt him. "You'll love me no matter what right?" I just sounded so feeble. I hate myself.

"Of course son, you're worrying me now what's wrong?" Good old Dad.

"I-I...don't have an interest in girls." I will not cry, I'm stronger than this!

"Son?"

"I'm gay dad." I find a piece of leather in the drawer and bite down on it, bracing myself for the dismissal. I feel the tears falling.

"I see." I think he's upset that he's not going to get any grandkids.

"Dad, I know how much you wanted a grandchild, but..." The words just won't come out of my mouth. Wait a sec, he's _laughing_?

"Oh Robert you still manage to make me laugh, grandkids aren't important." Silence.

"Huh?" I even lifted my head off the desk, only to hit the lamp. "Ow!"

"You ok?"

"Yes, sorry dad, why are you laughing? I always thought-"

"All I ever wanted in life is for my only son to be happy, even if it's with another man." I think I just heard my mother faint, oh well.

"Dad, you don't know how much that means to me." I look for the tissue box, I'm crying again, there isn't one. I leant back to pull the bell to summon Gustav but ended up falling backwards, chair included, luckily the phone's a cordless.

What am I saying? OW!

"Robert what _are_ you doing?"

"Just breaking my neck to find a tissue." I laughed and finally pulled the bell.

"So I take it you've fallen for that Spencer Turanov you told me about. It's his party you're going to soon isn't it?" See, my dad listens, mother doesn't.

"That's him, dad. Just finding out if it's requited."

"That's usually the tricky part."

"Don't I know it." I looked to the side to see Nicky walking in, damp hair, tissue box and two mugs on a tray. I'm still on the floor. "Thanks Nicky."

"Nicky?" Oops, sorry dad.

"Johnny found himself a girlfriend dad. She's like a sister to me." Yes Nicky I know you've only been here twenty four hours but he doesn't know  
that.

"Hello Mister Jurgen." she called, I made her blush aww.

"I'll have to meet her sometime and this Spencer."

"Ok dad, I better let you get some sleep. What about mum?"

"She'll get over it." I can just picture him grinning.

"Oh dad the jeep died on me, any suggestions?" I had to tell him.

"Get Gustav to call the mechanics if he hasn't already, he knows who I mean."

"Ok. I will speak to you later dad and thanks."

"Anytime son, Auf Weidersehn."

"Auf Weidersehn." And I hung up and let out a very noisy sigh.

"You look like you could do with a tea, or something stronger." Nicky laughed, setting the mug down on the desk, ah, my Griffolyon one, I better take him out for a spin at some point actually.

**Normal POV**

"Tea will do just great. Thanks Nick." Robert said as the English teen helped him up.

"Am I really like a sister? I've known you a day." she asked as she set the chair back upright as well.

"And saved my arse a couple of times." Robert held out his arms and gave her a hug._'So this is what being a brother feels like.'_

"Thanks Robert."

"Is Johnny still sulking?"

"I punched him in front of everyone, of course he is." she sighed, sitting on he sofa alongside the desk with the other mug. "Serves him right, he knows I hate being tickled."

"He does now anyway." Robert smirked. "So how did you go from having a go at him to look where he's going, to dating him? He told me you were on work experience."

"I was. I had stormed off before he apologised. He kept following me. By the time I got to cleaning out the reptiles he was like 'what can I do to say I'm sorry?' and I'd had enough."

"So you told him where to go?"

"Naturally. But the lizard I was holding got agitated and decided to bite me."

"And Johnny decided to play hero?"

"Of course, and insisted I joined him for dinner, and there was me in muddy boots, dirty uniform and hair all over the place gawking at him as if he was nuts. I've been sceptical about guys since secondary school. But Johnny was different, he actually cared." Her eyes glazed over, lost in memory.

"Why's that then?" Robert sipped his tea as his curiosity got the better of him and he sat down next to Nicky.

"Most of the guys in my year were arse-holes. Thought it'd be funny to try it on with a 'geek'." Nicky rubbed her eyes. "I think I did some of my darkest artwork then." she mused, setting her mug on the floor.

"From what I've seen so far, you are not a geek." he wrapped an arm around her. "Just a high spirited, very creative, very understanding girl."

"Aww thanks Rob." Nicky smiled.  
**_  
DONG!_**

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"The doorbell Nicky." said Robert.

Johnny got to the door to see Tyson and the others. Minus Kai, Spencer and Ian.

"Sorry we didn't call, are the others about?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah, head to the ballroom and I'll get the others."

"Nicky forgiven you yet?" asked Ray.

"Can it Kon."

"Obviously not." smirked Bryan.

0o0o0o0

"What seems to be the problem?" Robert asked as he and Nicky walked into the ballroom, Oliver and Enrique behind them.

"The mansion has sprung a huge leak, and all downstairs is totally flooded." said Max.

"How'd that happen?" asked Nicky.

"Old pipe burst." sighed Ray. "And we can't postpone the party because almost everyone is in the city now, so we were wondering Robert, if we could have it here?"

"Of course you can, but..." Robert looked around the room. "It's gonna take a while to decorate this room."

Nicky grinned. "Have you got a basic idea of how you were going to decorate it at Kai's place?"

"Bryan did a sketch. It was mainly different coloured drapes and sparkly bits everywhere."

"I see." Nicky walked around the room, studying the rafters.

"Nicky, the ceiling's not that interesting." said Enrique. Nicky ignored him and turned to Robert.

"Do you have any drapes for this room?"

"You know, I have no idea. I'll go and ask Gustav."

"No need sir, and we have the required drapes, but you mother removed the hoists when she had the room redecorated."

"No problem. Gustav, would it be possible for you or someone to get them?" Nicky asked the butler. Studying the sturdy wooden ring circling the chandelier.

"Of course Miss King." and he left.

"Butlers always amaze me when they do that." said Bryan.

"Me too. Where are Ian and Kai?"

"And Spencer, I thought he had the day off?"

"Spence got called into work, the other guy was ill; Ian found the pipe and Kai's there for the plumber and trying to calm Ian down."

"We need to get everything over here before Spencer gets back to the mansion." pondered Kenny.

"Well I've got my jeep." said Max.

"And I've got Kai's truck."

"He let you borrow that?" asked Robert.

"He's the only one Kai let's drive it other than himself." Tala told him. "Bryan's actually a very responsible driver."

"Max and I'll go and get the stuff then." said Bryan and he and the blond left.

"What are we going to do about the sparkly bits?"

"Depends if Robert doesn't mind glitter and sequins all over the floor."

"The staff gets bonuses when we have a party as they clean it up."

"Sorted." Nicky grinned and left the room.

"Johnny, are you going to apologise to her?" asked Tyson.

"She hit me!"

"You tickled her against her wishes." said Oliver. Johnny looked thoughtful for a moment and followed her out.

Nicky was pulling some overalls on when there was a knock at the door. After allowing entrance she recognised Johnny's foot steps and his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"It's ok."

"That it?"

"I don't get weepy over it, I get even, and you know that. Well you should now." she said as she fastened her paint covered overalls.

"You look like a mechanic. A very sexy one." Johnny purred, kissing her neck.

"Johnny please, don't."

"You're not ready I know."

"Thank you." she turned around and kissed him. (A/N; saving the good stuff for the main couple!)

"Let's get back downstairs." said Johnny.

"Hold on." Nicky grabbed a duffle bag that had been resting on her bed and they left the room.

"Uh, loving the Overalls Nicky." Tala raised a brow at the royal blue garment.

"I know ain't they great?" Nicky countered the sarcasm and set down the bag next to the drapes. "Ah, sweet, these are awesome." She counted them, then the rafters. "Ten. I need ten bladers."

"We got eight until-" began Hilary.

"Someone need a pair of bladers?" Max and Bryan had returned.

"Never mind." she finished. "Where's the stuff?"

"Gustav's taken care of it. What do you need us to do Nicky?" everyone loaded their blades and Nicky explained her idea.

Twenty minutes later Tala, Oliver, Mariam, Max, Bryan, Johnny, Ray, Enrique, Robert and Tyson were standing in the corners of the decagon shaped ballroom. Each with a coloured drape tied to their blade and ready to launch.

"Right, I'll say two names, the first launches their blade through the rafters over the seconds head. Ok?" Nicky clarified. Everyone nodded, Hilary and Kenny stood with her in the middle "Right. Robert to Oliver."

Robert launched Griffolyon and sent the pale yellow drape over head, to secure itself around the rafters before the blade landed at Oliver's feet, the rope that was tied to the drape's corner dangling near the centre of the room. Kenny and Hilary then tacked the corners of the cloth's floor end to the wall, so it covered that side.

"Tyson, Mariam." Tyson did the same, his drape blue. Again Kenny and Hilary.

"Tala, Max." Up went an ice blue colour, and in went the tacks.

"Oliver, Bryan. You guys have got good aim." she said as pink filled the air. (You get the gist with Kenny and Hilary.)

"Mariam, Johnny." Up went mint green.

"Max, Ray." Purple soared overhead.

"Bryan, Enrique." over went Gold.

"Johnny, Robert." A fiery orange.

"Ray, Tyson." pristine white.

"And lastly, Enrique to Tala." Lastly, Red. "And that looks flippin awesome, well done guys."

Everyone looked up to see a spiral of colour.

"Have you ever done this before?" asked Tala, calling his blade back to him, as did the others.

"Only once and the ceiling wasn't so high." she said looking around. "Uh... where's the door?"

"Here, where are we tacking this orange one?" asked Hilary.

"I hadn't thought of that." Nicky sweatdropped, looking at the twelve foot door.

"Where's Spencer or Rick when you need them?"

"Wait a second, there's poppers in this Orange one." said Kenny, pulling them apart. They followed the door round. "Hilary, get the other end and tack it in."

"It was lucky we put the orange one by the door then." said Bryan, grabbing Ray and spinning him around.

"Hey, save it for the party lovebirds." Tala called.

Ray mewled as Bryan leant him backwards and kissed him.

"Hem," Robert cleared his throat. "What are we going to do about the sparkles and stuff?"

"I think I'll do that the morning before the party actually."

"And how are you going to do that? This room's huge!" asked Tyson.

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime." smirked the English teen.

"Right, there's only one more thing we have to do before Nicky becomes an honorary part of the team. When I mean team, I mean the big family  
which is us." smirked Tala, earning nods from everyone else. It seems they had discussed it after Nicky punched Johnny.

"It's not a dog pile is it?" she braced herself as Robert, Tala, Bryan, Johnny and Ray walked up to her.

"GROUP HUG!" yelled Tyson and Nicky was soon buried in a tangle of arms.

"Thanks guys, means a lot." Nicky's voice was slightly muffled.

"Master Robert." everyone jumped, yet again, when Gustav walked in. "It's Master Hiwatari on the line." and handed over the phone.

"Thanks, hello Kai how's the pipe problem?"

"Bad, bloody pipe's come loose in the attic as well, water everywhere!" Kai growled. "Would be too rude to ask you to for us all to stay for a while until it's all fixed?"

"Not at all, I mean, Johnny shows up unannounced all the time."

"Hey!" the Scot protested.

"Thank you, I would book us all into a hotel but with everyone's antics we'd be thrown out. Especially with Ian and the animals." Kai explained.

"Understood Kai, you're more than welcome, including the animals. It might help with the party here anyway."

"Thank you _so_ much Robert, I'll be over soon."

"Ok Kai. See you shortly." and he hung up. "Looks like you lot are staying here. The upstairs sprung a leak too. I assume Kai's grabbed stuff for everyone."

"We'll need to keep Spencer busy until the party or he'll find out." said Mariam.

"Already sorted. Alden's switching Spencer's shifts with the other part timer. And he's been invited." said Bryan. "And I never thought Kai would be the sort to ask for a place to stay."

"Yeah well, you never know about a lot of things." sighed Nicky, tucking the last rope behind a drape.

"Sound systems concealed in the wall, food can go in the dining room next door... sorted." said Robert, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

**Please review.**


	11. Solace in Strangers

**Uh yeah, here's chapter 11 hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 11. Solace in Strangers**

**Spencer.**

Fate has it in for me, now I've got to stay at Jurgen Castle!

Kai just phoned me at Alden's shop and told me about the leaks, Ian wailing in the background.

So now I have to walk to Robert's castle, brilliant! -note the sarcasm. Things are awkward between us as it is. From me nearly screwing him to me falling asleep on his shoulder after blubbing my heart out into his shirt oh, not to mention the nude model bit that started this whole disaster off!

Will I ever be truly happy?

"Spence, you're doing it again." Alden snapped me out of my thoughts, again.

"Sorry Alden, it's my twenty-first day after tomorrow, I'm in love with a guy that is most likely straight and make a prat of myself in front of him on numerous occasions. And now I have to stay at his place until the burst pipes in my home are fixed and everything redecorated and that can take weeks."

"Well if he likes you back, you'll have that time to find out. Spen, life's a bitch and everyone gets a tough ride, ok, you and some of your friends more than most, but things will get better. I assure you." I wish I had his way of thinking. "I thinking of closing up in a minute, it's pretty much dead around here now."

I checked the clock, it's approaching seven, and it'll take me half an hour just to get to Robert's if I walk, yippee.

"Yeah, if I get walking now I might make it before it gets to dark."

"He lives in that castle right?"

"Yeah." I sighed, another reason he'll never want me, he's rich and got a fancy title to uphold.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift."

"Are you sure Alden, it's not out of your way is it?" I asked as I reached up at the front and pulled the shutter down.

"Not at all my friend." This guy is a total gem. "Remember the day we met?" Random question.

"Do I ever." I laugh. Ian had thrown a tantrum because Kai wouldn't let him have a CD he wanted from this shop and I was the one that had to calm him down. Alden had come along and gave him some sweets and introduced himself to us, I had profusely apologised for disrupting his shop. 'He's not the first.' he had said, and temporarily closed the shop, it's because of Alden I have the guitar.

"Have you still got that electric guitar I gave you?"

See?

"Yeah, I've actually managed to learn a couple of songs as well."

"Well done, you and I should do a duet sometime." I've heard this guy play, he's totally awesome.

"Really, that would be so cool." he grinned at my reply as we headed to his car. Whoa! A green 1966 Mustang convertible. Tala's been busting blood vessels trying to find one these, but in metallic blue.

"You ok Spen?" huh? Oh get in the car.

"Yeah, sorry." I got in, bloody hell it's like lying down!

We spent the journey talking about which song we were going to do should we ever do the duet. Alden said he'd get back to me with the final decision, The Goo Goo Doll's 'sympathy' sounds like a likely one.

"Pull up here Alden, I'll walk up." I said as we pulled up to the front gate.

"You sure?" Alden, you worry too much.

"Yes I am." I got out of the car. The walk will do me good. I waved goodbye to Alden and stepped through the gate.

I had got two thirds of the way up when I heard a loud scream.

Johnny better not be tickling Nicky again. I'm getting protective of her like Robert is.

Nice to know we have _something_ in common.

Gustav let me in and directed me to one of the bedrooms. I walked in to see everyone had congregated there and assumed it was Nicky's.

Robert, Bryan and about every other male blader was glaring at what looked like four teens too early for Halloween. A Vampire, Mummy, Werewolf and what looks like Frankenstein's grandson. Then I heard a shaky sigh, Nicky was huddled up on the bed, holding onto Fudge and stroking her fur.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I demanded, everyone jumped and turned to me.

"Hi Spencer. We had a quartet of uninvited guests and they scared the daylights out of Nicky." Thanks Ray that explains the scream.

"We said we were sorry." Dracky boy's even got the fangs.

"Can it Sanguinex!" Wow, I've never seen Robert so mad.

"Spence, these are the Dark Bladers, Sanguinex, Centopath, Lupinex and Zomb. We first met them in the Channel Tunnel." I remember you mentioning them before Kai.

"Charmed I'm sure." The werewolf's an Aussie, a sarcastic one at that, he just bowed to me.

"That didn't give you permission to move werewolf!" Johnny's really mad, I'm not surprised, they did frighten his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Enrique, put the blade down. Beyblade, not sword for clarification.

"Can't we visit from time to time?" Sanguinex, stop looking at my Robert like that before you lose your fangs. Great, _now_ I'm getting possessive.

"Not when you appear in a girl's bedroom in a state of undress!" Johnny, I don't think Nicky wanted that broadcasted. She's wrapped in a blanket for gods sakes! I walked over to her and gave her my jacket. Wary of Dracky boy the whole time.

"Thanks Spencer." she could wear my jacket as a dress, it's swamps her. I nodded and stood beside Robert, ready to break that vampire's face in if he tries anything.

"Johnny, see to your girlfriend." Don't argue with him Johnny, he's mad enough.

"Robert I'm fine." She's sounds ok, maybe the initial shock has worn off, she sure she wasn't in the abbey?

"Nick, they've just frightened the heck out of you." no shit Tyson.

"I bounce back quickly." Tell me about it. "Just leave it, the apology was sincere and I'm fine, now get out so I can get something on!" Yep, she's fine.

The minute we all bailed out Johnny pounced on Lupinex.

"Stupid fuckin wolf!" Contrary to belief, I don't like violence, just explosions. With a growl I lifted Johnny off him.

"He's not worth the energy McGregor."

"I said I was sorry, we didn't mean to frighten the little Sheila." Who ever thought of a werewolf being sorry? I didn't.

"I can't be doing with the hostility. Sanguinex, if you can keep wolfie here under control then I have no qualms about you being here, how long for anyway?" Robert, you were geared up to rip his fangs out a minute ago.

"Just a few days if you don't mind."

"Ok, fine, just don't try anything or I might just take great pleasure in setting Griffolyon on you, again."

"That's if I don't get to him first." Nicky, if I knew better I'd say you were related to Bryan or Kai.

"Understood." Good.

"You guys will have to use the room you stayed in before, it's probably dusty as you like it now anyway." Wait, they've stayed here before?

Robert, you and I are going to have a serious talk. Gah, I make it sound like we're married.

I'm definitely taking that vacation, just got to decide where now.

0o0o0o0o

I'm now on the balcony in my pyjamas, letting Seaborg spin on the floor, he usually acts as a fancy metronome nowadays, he must be ashamed of being my partner now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Huh? Oh hi Zomb. His blade joining mine.

"Love's a confusing emotion." I can't be bothered to guard my feelings right now, I'm on an emotional low. Robert's not talking to me, I think he needs to cool down.

"There's various degrees of love, it helps to be specific." eh? "Love for a friend or pet, love for a family member, or love for someone as a potential life partner." this coming from a Zombie.

"The first two I'm ok with, it's the life partner one that's doing my bloody head in." I looked at my slippers, I hadn't notice they were embroidered, Kenny got them for me last Christmas.

"I had noticed."

"Huh?" I looked at Zomb, OW! Whiplash.

"You looked like you were going to drive a stake through my leader's heart when he looked at your dear Lord Jurgen."

"Don't put words in my mouth, he's not mine." That twisted the heart. I'm talking to a Zombie about my problems, I meet some of the world's strangest people.

"Heart wrenching isn't it?" Is this guy reading my thoughts or feelings or something? "Relax, I'm not psychic, I can read it in your face and I've been there myself."

"You have?"

"I didn't always look like this. When I was cursed I had to leave everything behind, everything, and that broke my heart."

I never thought about these guys being normal people.

"Spencer, do me and yourself, a favour and get the man of your dreams." He's right I guess, he's lucked out but that doesn't mean I should.

"I'll do my best." And that's a promise.

"Good." Have you ever seen a Zombie smile? I just did.

I need to see Tala.

**Robert POV.**

I think everyone's gone to bed, save Sanguinex. He's just sitting there on the sofa in front of me. I wish he would turn into a bat and take off to his room or something.

"You seem troubled my lord."

"I'm not a lord, that's my father. And yes, I've been troubled these past few weeks." Great, I'm beginning to poor my heart out to someone I  
was telling to shut up two hours ago.

"And I know who by." I hate the smug fanged smile.

"Do tell." If I let him have this he might leave me alone.

"That beefcake Russian."

That's MY beefcake Russian!

"If you don't get your fangs into him soon, I might give it a try myself." I stare at him, he looks like a demented cat. I bubbled over at that comment.

"Listen to me now Sanguinex, you lay a finger - or fang - on Spencer, and I will personally ram a stake through that heart of yours." Ouch, that was harsh, even for me.

But I think fang-features got the point, gah! Bad pun!

"Point taken, sheesh, you think you were actually with him." cranky vampire.

"Don't you have some rafter to hang upside down on?" cranky me.

"I see I hit a nerve."

"Sanguinex..." I will not punch him, I will not punch him.

"Sang, you being a nocturnal pain in the arse again?" Lupinex, and Nicky?

"Does Johnny know you're with him?" I asked.

"Yes Robert he does, he was with us a second ago, these two have buried the hatchet." makes you wonder where though.

"They've been rivals for six years!"

"They're both hotheads, simple. I made them calm down with Hilary's help and now they're ok. Lupi's alright when he's not miffed." Lupi?

Oh my lord she's scratching his head like he's a dog, this girl is not of this world.

And he's enjoying it!

"You two look oddly alike when you gawk like that." I do not look like Sanguinex! Stupid werewolf.

"He's right you know." Johnny! And you're eating a sandwich without a plate!

That's it, I'm off to bed.

"I'm off to bed." I stood up, glaring at the four of them. "Don't bite anyone." I pointed to Sanguinex, idiot.

"Don't claw the furniture." Lupinex, fur ball.

"Don't make too much mess with that." stupid mucky Scot and his stupid sandwich.

"And..." I faltered for something to say to Nicky, who's trying not to laugh. "Goodnight, just don't beam down any aliens." I just want to sleep!

"Night Rob." she hugged me around the middle. She's trying not to crack up. I'm the idiot. "Calm down, you'll bust a blood vessel." I think I have already. And I'm off to bed.

**Normal POV.**

"This thing's driving him crazy, he'll confess or burst." Johnny smirked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Nicky sighed. "Come on Lupi, let's comb your fur and find you lot masks, party's in two days!" And she ran out of the room, dragging Lupinex with her.

"I don't know who to be more worried about, you lot or her." Johnny said to Sanguinex.

"She's right, don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting to watch."

**Robert POV again**

"All the women tripping over themselves be become your girlfriend and you're still single." Gah! I turned to see Tala leaning against the doorframe to his room.

"What do you want Tala?"

"Nothing, apart from an answer as to why."

"I have no interest in girls in that way. As friends, yes, sister figures... yes." I've got Nicky haven't I? "As a girlfriend or wife? Not a chance."

"Ok fine, that's all I wanted to know." What's he up to? Oh to hell with it.

"Night Tala." and I proceeded to my room.

**Spencer POV.**

After my talk with Zomb I came to see Tala in his room, I told him what I had told Kai and that I was deluding myself because Robert was straight.

Then the bastard went and asked him as he was heading to bed!

At least Hilary was a bit more sympathetic with the 'you never know' speech. It's alright for her, she confided in Tyson of all people, Tala in Kai, Tyson and Kai talk, shoved them in a cupboard and they're making out ten minutes later.

"I have no interest in girls in that way. As friends, yes, sister figures... yes. As a girlfriend or wife? Not a chance." Robert's voice echoed into the room.

He doesn't like girls, that means he's gay, that means my bumbling around wasn't totally for nothing!

I need to sleep and rethink my options.

Ah bugger I've got work all day tomorrow _and_ on my birthday! Damn Alden.

Thanking Tala and threatening that I'd kill him if he did that again. I headed to my room. Next to Nicky's funnily enough.

I popped my head in and was surprised to see Nicky combing Lupinex's fur... and Johnny's helping! What happened to wanting to kill each other, Nicky probably.

"Did you want something Spencer?" she's really beginning to spook me now.

"Yeah, I just came to say goodnight to you. So, uh, goodnight."

"Night." was the simultaneous reply and Johnny's addition of "What do you do all day, sleep in a bush?" to Lupinex. Probably does but I didn't stick around to find out.

I think Nicky and Johnny have just gained a new pet.

And I've gained a new sense of hope.

* * *

**Wheeeee! please review!**


	12. Party

**I just noticed I've only got two more chapters left of this, but I am kinda working on a sequel, with a bit of MPreg thrown in should readers want it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12; Party.**

The day of the party finally arrived, the first thing everyone did, was make sure they said 'Happy Birthday' to Spencer without looking too suspicious during breakfast.

Nicky had to take a call from her parents after he went off to work and the others were still eating.

"Mum, I'm fine, I'm having a great time here with everyone, and I've made friends with a werewolf." And had to explain that one to her fretting mother.

Everyone killing themselves laughing as her voice got higher. Johnny had to step in and explain about the dark bladers before she threw the phone.

"You walked into that one. What did she say when she calmed down?" asked Robert, having calmed considerably overnight.

"She's waiting for me to say I know someone with a dragon next. I didn't have the heart to tell her about Dragoon." Nicky sighed, leaning against Johnny.

"Are you going to do all the sparkly bits today Nicky?" asked Oliver.

"Give her a chance Oliver." said Enrique.

Once Nicky had finished her cup of tea and changed into her overalls again she showed Robert a cardboard and paper package with a fuse.

"You're not blowing up the place!"

"Don't be daft, it's a glitter bomb." she explained, bundling her hair under a black baseball cap turned backwards.

"You really look like Tyson now." giggled Mariam. Nicky slipped on a slender pair of safety goggles, grabbed her duffel bag of glitter bombs and headed for the ballroom.

Everyone jumped when they heard the first bang.

"She's blowing things up? No fair!" pouted Bryan as the second bang went off

"Do you really want to get covered in glitter?" asked Ray to his lover.

Off went the third.

"Who cares! She's blowing things up!"

Bang number four.

"How many she doing?" Bryan had waterfall tears falling down his face.

Bang went five.

"Oi Bryan, I can hear you sulking, come and light this last one." Nicky's voice called.

"Yay!" he hopped up and ran out of the room.

"How many sugars did he put in his coffee?" asked Sanguinex, sipping his water.

"I lost count after six." Ray sweatdropped.

**BOOM!**

"WHOO! HA-HA!" Bryan's excited cry called through the hall.

"I'm taking him home next Chinese new year, just so he can light the fireworks." said Ray.

"He'll propose to you if you do."

"Who will?" Bryan and Nicky walked back in covered in glitter. Bryan grinning like he had just blown up the Abbey.

"Never mind, have fun?"

"I saved the biggest one for him, of course he did." Nicky pulled off her goggles and tried to dust the glitter out of Bryan's hair. He just carried on grinning.

"Did those bombs contain streamers?" asked Kai.

"Yep, glitter, sequins, streamers and even those little metallic twenty-ones."

"You sound like you made them." said Kenny.

"I did." she beamed.

"I don't care what anyone else says, I'm making you an official Blitzkrieg Boy- err- Girl." he laughed. "McGregor, please marry this woman."

Johnny's face went white then red, his eyes wide.

"Bryan!" scolded Ray.

"What?"

Nicky was bright red under her cap. "I'm going to go for a walk in the garden." and she stepped out.

"Bryan, you are about as subtle as a ten ton wrecking ball, you know that?" said Tyson. "You've embarrassed the poor girl."

Johnny groaned and rested his head not-so-gently on the table.

"Shall we clear everything away and get things ready?" asked Ian to Robert.

"That's a very good idea Ian. Have you lot got a cake?"

"Yes, I'm picking it up an hour before the party, just in case we have any mishaps." said Kai.

"Very wise."

"Uh...I just thought of something. Has anyone phoned the guests to say it's here and not the mansion?" asked Kenny.

Silence.

"SHIT!" Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray grabbed their cell phones and ran out of the room.

"The rest of us better start clearing the breakfast things away." said Enrique. "Johnny are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute."

* * *

At the record shop Spencer was quite busy serving customers and reorganising shelves. 

"Oi Spencey, get over here." Alden called.

"What is it Alden?"

Alden pulled up a big colourful box onto the counter. "Happy Birthday."

"Alden, you shouldn't have." Spencer stuttered.

"I know but I did. Open it. It's from me and the girls." by girls he meant his wife and Meena.

Spencer opened the box as if it was made of glass and peered inside.

"Wha- I don't believe it."

He was greeted with DVD's of the original series of _Doctor Who_.

"You like?" Alden asked, seeing Spencer's face. "That should tide you over until Christmas. That's only some of them."

"Thanks Alden, thank you very much." he came round the counter and hugged the old man.

"Easy boy, I break easily. How's the Robert situation going?"

"Turns out he's not straight, so things might be looking up." Spencer smiled, running his fingers through his hair.

Alden heard a rustle and looked down at Spencer's bag, it moved again. "Spen, there's something living in your bag."

Frowning Spencer opened his bag and was greeted by a pair of glaring green eyes and a pink nose.

"Fudge?" he stared at the cat.

"Reow?"

"She yours?" asked Alden, scratching her ears.

"No, she's Kai's. She must've snuck into my bag last night. Sorry Fudge." The cat just looked at him, accusingly. "Your fault for sneaking into my bag."

"Look after the shop and I'll run her back to the castle."

"Nah, I'll phone Kai and he can come and get her."

0o0o0o0

Everyone froze when Kai's cell rang.

"It's Spencer, quiet." he flipped it open. "Hey Spen, what's up?"

"Have you noticed that your cat has gone missing?" Spencer's curt reply.

"I thought she was exploring the castle but Izzy's been quite mopey, why?"

"She's here with me, she was asleep in my rucksack."

"Oh... fudge." Kai cursed, Ian was standing right next to him.

"You cursing or you want to talk to the cat?"

"Cursing. Ok Spen, I'll be down shortly to pick the fur ball up. See you in a bit." he hung up. "Tyson! Your cat's with Spencer. I'm gonna  
drive down and get her."

"Bloody animal, ok Kai." Tyson walked up and kissed Kai, letting the bluenette taste the sugar on his lips. "Thank you."

"Can someone find Nicky while I'm gone, she said she'd help with arranging the table."

"Rob, Johnny and Lupinex have already started. Hilary get that garlic away from me!" Sanguinex jumped up out of Hilary's reach as Kai left.

"I'm sorry we've invaded your kitchen Maisy." said Ray as everyone was running around making food for the buffet and with Tyson there  
and Daichi invited, there would need to be a lot.

"Quite alright dear, as long as they help clean up." the old cook told the Neko-jin. "That Mummy friend of yours seems quite useful." she pointed to Centopath as he was getting ingredients off the high shelves with his bandages and wraps moving as if by magic.

"I didn't even know Centopath could do that." said Ray.

"Somebody say my name?"

"No Cento."

"Ok."

Robert POV

"Nicky!" I called. I had searched most of the area with Johnny and Lupinex, but no such luck.

"I'm going to murder that ruddy Russian!" yelled Johnny.

"No you're not, you're going to calm down and you are going to find Nicky." Lupinex, when did he become so calm? Nicky scratching his head like a dog at every opportunity I bet.

"I am calm." Yeah right, calm people don't grit their teeth.

"Not calm enough." we looked up to see Nicky perched on top of a stone arch, playing with a rose she had picked. About time we found her.

"Come down Nicky." Johnny's relieved to have found her. "Bryan didn't mean what he said." He did.

"It's not what he said, it was you, you looked like someone had taken Salamulyon away from you." or said that you had died, Heavens forbid.

"I just wasn't prepared for the comment, that's all." When is anyone. "And what about you? You went redder than that rose. Why, don't you want to get married?"

Is it me or did Johnny sound a little hurt? Sure I'm having problems with getting into a relationship but Johnny could be at risk of losing his.

"Depends who's asking." I think that's a hint Johnny-boy.

That stumped the stupid redhead.

"Has some other guy proposed to you?" Not good, he's as good as accused her of cheating.

"You should really think very carefully about what you say McGregor, one wrong move and she could walk out of your life forever." wise  
words from a werewolf.

"No! 'Some other guy' hasn't proposed to me you moron." she jumped down with cat-like grace, I'm putting it down to being multitalented, "Maybe they should've just to dent your ego!" she walked up towards the castle again.

Shit, not good. I nodded to Lupi, the names catching! And I went after Nicky.

I found her sobbing into Tala's shoulder, he must've been passing when he saw her.

"Come on Nicky, let Tala get back to the others."

"I-I've got to help do the t-table and do the boy's m-masks." god this girl's just had her heart trodden on and she's still wanting to help out.

I wish she was my sister, then I'd have an excuse for punching Johnny.

"It's ok, I'll ask one of the others. How hard can sprinkling a bit of sparkle be?" I think this girl has touched the hearts of all the bladers in this castle, just by being so selfless. She's only been here a week.

"When you've done t-the cloth, there's three small glitter b-bombs..." she's really trying so hard to speak without sobbing.

"One each end and in the middle. I'll get Bryan to do that." she must've mentioned it before.

I nodded my thanks to Tala and gently lead Nicky to a small room stuffed with pillows. I usually threw Oliver in there when he was feeling really 'huggy'. I think we were in a safe zone when Nicky kicked a couple of pillows.

"And to think I _love_ that stupid, arrogant... fat head!" Fat head? "To think I'd _look_ at another guy when he's not around." At least she's hitting the pillows and not me. That's it Nick, breathe... now maybe I can approach her. There we go, brotherly hug from me.

"Robert, is Johnny always such an idiot?"

"Usually. He doesn't know a good thing until it's gone."

"I would've married him Robert, he only had to ask." I know, "Why is it people are scared of such a commitment, nowadays?"

"Because they're stupid. It'll be ok." I held her tight, poor girl's been through enough in her life with the bullying, and Johnny's made it worse.

"I hope you never get to go through this pain Robert." stop thinking about my problem and worry about your own.

"I just hope your pain will end one way or another." I got more comfortable and started rocking her slightly.

_Normal POV - meanwhile, outside in the garden._

The moment Robert's back was turned, Lupinex cuffed Johnny around the head.

"What was that for?"

"You being an idiot, she loves you to the ends of the earth and this is how you treat her, you really are an inconsiderate bastard McGregor."

"I am not!"

"Then why is she in the castle, probably crying her dear little heart out on Robert's shoulder?"

"I..." Johnny stumbled for an answer, had he really upset Nicky that badly?

_"Why, don't you want to get married?" _

"Depends who's asking." those two lines danced in his head, Nicky's tone had been playful, but why?

"She would've said yes you know." Lupinex told him in a softer tone, hoping to nudge his thoughts along.  
_  
"Why, don't you want to get married?" _

"Depends who's asking." it finally clicked.  
_  
'I am.'_

Johnny got cuffed around the head again.

"What was that one for?"

"Taking your bloody time. Get bloody going before I have to chase you."

"Thanks Lupinex." and he ran up the grounds.

Lupinex sighed and shook his head, smile on his face.

If he had a tail, it'd definitely be wagging.

Johnny ran into the castle's kitchen, most of the other bladers, Kai -having returned with Fudge- and Sanguinex were covered in flour, making them both look even paler.

"Where did Robert take Nicky?"

"Into a room just behind the main staircase." Kai told him.

"Thanks Kai." and he ran out through the other door.

"Well he's definitely intent on patching things up, he was polite." said Sanguinex.

* * *

Robert looked up to see Johnny step quietly through the door. 

"I hope you're ashamed of yourself."

"I am." sighed Johnny. "She doesn't deserve an idiotic short-tempered moron like me."

"No she doesn't, I'll be brutally honest with you there Johnny. But it's you she wants to be with so I suggest you make your mind up before she wakes."

"I've made it up already, now I just need to make two phone calls."

"Get making them then." Robert ordered him.

* * *

"Cento, could you pass me that vanilla essence?" called Oliver, peering into the bowl he was mixing. A bandage handed him the small bottle while the Mummy swept the floor. "Thank you." 

"Cento, if you keep this up you might end up with a job." laughed Enrique, helping the girls and Zomb arrange food on platters, he never thought the zombie could be creative.

"That's of dear lord Jurgen doesn't think you're going to poison him."

"The spookiest thing I can do is wrap things in my bandages and throw my voice. Other than that I'm just a misunderstood prune in linen." Centopath shrugged.

"You guys really get a lot of stick. Ach hot!" said Bryan, putting his fingers in his mouth to soothe them.

"I know, just because I look, sound and act like a vampire doesn't mean I drink blood or turn into a bat." said Sanguinex.

"What do you drink then?" asked Kenny, remembering when he was held hostage. He still hadn't forgiven Kai for the whole 'Home-cooked Kenny Burger' thing.

"Tomato juice."

"I may be big and clumsy but I'm not stupid." said Zomb.

"I just tend to howl a lot and like my steaks rare. That and the fur."

"When you're not acting like a puppy when Nicky scratches your head." Robert walked in and grabbed another broom to help Centopath.

"How is she?" asked Tala, he was clearly worried. The other day when they were dying the robes, Ray had asked Nicky a series of questions to determine what animal spirit hers was connected to, like how everyone's bit beasts corresponded to theirs, Nicky's turned out to be the sister wolf of Wolborg. Hence Tala's worry for her.

"She's asleep." Robert sighed. "Izzy, shift it." the husky did move, only to sit by the door.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Max.

"Asleep in the lounge." said Ray. "He knows when to keep out of the way."

"Well he's an older dog."

"Age doesn't have anything to do it. My dog's always in the thick of it and she's old."

**_Robert POV_**

This girl is definitely something else, her parents must be so proud of her.

"You really remind me of that _Chumbawamba_ song Nick." I have a varied taste in music.

Everyone grinned, I feel a song coming on. Everyone's broken out into song and dance, even the Dark Bladers! Oh to hell with it we're all singing!

_'I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
_

_Pissing the night away, pissing the night away..._

_He drinks a Whiskey drink, he drinks a Vodka drink  
He drinks a Lager drink, he drinks a Cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him of the better times _(Bryan knows the words?)

Oh Danny Boy, Danny Boy, Danny Boy

I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down

Pissing the night away, pissing the night away...

He drinks a Whiskey drink, he drinks a Vodka drink  
He drinks a Lager drink, he drinks a Cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him of the better times

Don't cry for me, next-door neighbour

I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down!

"Ha ha, I haven't heard that one for a while. Whoo!" Nicky laughed, good to see her smiling again. Watch where you're - spinning.

She crashed into Johnny.

"You've perked up."

"No thanks to you." No arguments please, today isn't the time.

"I know, and for that I'm sorry, can you forgive me for being an egotistical hothead?" man she's knocked him down a peg or two, I wonder what Lupi said to him. He took her hand and kissed it, he's grovelling now.

"I can't forgive you for who you are my Highlander." An underlying insult, this rose has hidden thorns. At least he's sorry. "But I can love you no less." I turned around and carried on sweeping and encouraged to others to continue, this party isn't going to cater itself, and I think Bryan needs to check whatever Ray put in before it burns.

"Nicky, there's something I want to ask you."

Everything went quiet and we all looked at the pair of them again.

"Uh... ok, what is it?" I had to grin, I know what it is and I think she does too.

"Will... you marry me?" Johnny's face is matching his hair, I've seen everything now.

"Well, say something Nicky. The suspense is killing him." Bryan, you really are blunt.

"Wha- what about my parents, your parents--" I can understand that question. Johnny's father isn't the easiest of men to please.

"Sshh, your parents are over the moon and my dad will come around, he'll have to if he wants mum to carry on talking to him." that explains the phone calls he made and Johnny's mother is the nicest woman I've met to date. "Now that's settled, will you marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." oh here we go, mushy kiss moment. Hey I'm entitled to be jealous.

"Congratulations guys." I led the chorus of that one, but I don't think they're listening, too busy kissing.

Over goes a cape, "Thanks Sang."

"Didn't want a chain reaction." Neither did I.

"Right, we should get this lot done and start getting ready, we're well into the afternoon already." Top idea Tyson.

"Can the two lovebirds under the cloth spare a hand?" Don't waste your breath Max. Oh I detect movement.

"Can someone get this - ooh, velvet!" She knows her fabric.

"What she means is, get this bloody thing off us!" That's more like it Johnny.

"Oh there we go." Now she's wearing it properly, high collar and all.

Where's a camera?

"Ah! I forgot to wrap Spencer's present!" Just don't trip over that cloak!

**_Spencer POV._**

I've just closed the shop for a - very- late lunch, Alden insisted he treated me though he's done plenty for me lately, why are Brits so stubborn?

In the end I decided to have a pasta salad, I'm not really hungry and I'm not feeling so great. It's been quite warm lately and I haven't been drinking as much as I usually do.

Happy Birthday me huh?

"Of all of the places we could go and you choose a take-away delicatessen?"

"If I know Robert and Oliver they'll have something really fancy made." I don't eat too much anyway and this salad will keep me going 'til seven, when I get home tonight. Well it's not my home but you get the idea.

"Evening the balance huh?" I nod. "You're one of the most intriguing people I've ever met." Is that an insult or a compliment?

Geez I feel really woozy all of a sudden, better put my pasta down before I drop it. "Spencer are you alright?"

Alden's worried face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

_**Normal POV.**_

"Food's done, decorations are done, sound system's sorted-" Robert ticked off his fingers.

"Presents wrapped." Added Nicky, pulling the cellotape off her arms, never being an expert at wrapping.

"All of Spencer's clothes hidden save his costume?" said Hilary.

"Bryan's doing that now. Is it alright if he puts them in your room Rob, it's the least likely place he'll look." asked Kai.

"Yeah go ahead." Robert looked like he could go to sleep, they all did.

Until Kai's phone rang.

"Kai Hiwatari." he said automatically. "Hello Alden, what's the problem? Shit, I thought he looked peaky this morning." everyone looked at each other and then Kai. "Ok Alden I'll be there in a minute. Thanks, bye." he pinched the bridge of his nose as he hung up.

"What the matter with Spencer?" Robert's knuckles were white as he gripped the arm of the sofa.

"He collapsed, dehydration the paramedics put it down to. I've got to go pick him up and bring him back, he'll have to rest until the party."

"I'll go." Robert stated rather than offered.

"Ok Robert." Kai sighed, he had seen them the other night.

"But your jeep's not been fixed yet." said Oliver.

"I wasn't planning on taking the jeep." Robert stood up and left the room, grabbing his keys from Gustav on his way out.

"Two hours? I still have to do your masks." Nicky said to the dark bladers. She was still wearing Sanguinex's cape.

"Come on then, we'll help you." said Johnny. Picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder.

"Johnny, I can walk!" she cried as the six of them left the room.

"The dark bladers are a bunch of softies from what I've seen." mused Mariam.

"So are this lot outside the stadium." said Hilary, pointing to Tala and Ian who were play-wrestling on the floor and Bryan who now was  
resting his head on Ray's lap while the Nekojin stroked his hair.

* * *

Robert pulled up to the Hospital's main entrance and ran inside. 

"Lord Jurgen, how may I help you?" asked the receptionist, she obviously knew of his donations to the place.

"I'm looking for someone who was brought in here, an S. Turanov?" he asked.

"Down the hall to the left."

"Thank you." and he strode down where indicated. To be greeted by Alden.

"I was expecting Kai."

"Kai couldn't make it so I came instead. How is he?"

"He'll be ok, they've just about got his fluids back up. He should be waking up soon."

"Ok thanks."

"I have to get back to the shop. Look after him Robert."

"Ok Alden, thanks and I'll see you tonight." the old man nodded and left.

Robert took a few more steps into the cubicle, Spencer was hooked to a small IV drip.

"What a way to spend your birthday."

"I've had worse." Robert nearly fell over when a pair of sea green eyes were looking up at him.

"Don't do that, you scared me, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Still a bit woozy but I'll be ok."

"We'll wait for a nurse or something and I'll take you back to the castle."

"I'm supposed to be working." protested Spencer.

"You've now got to rest and drink plenty of water. And I'm going to stay with you until you do." Robert stated firmly, before flagging down the nearest nurse.

_Spencer POV._

I'm now stuck in bed with Robert sitting on the edge. I'm not complaining but he's not letting me lift a finger. Stupid noble.

The minute I stepped out of the car he helped me to my room and into bed. Then made me drink enough water to bathe the dogs.

So now I'm stuck in bed and waterlogged, great.

"So, when did the Dark bladers last stay here?" I said I was going to ask him, might as well do it now.

"Mr Dickinson asked me after BEGA. I couldn't say no, it's not my way. But if Sang actually drank blood I would've turned them down flat. Luckily he drinks tomato juice." So thats what was in his glass the other night.

"They're misunderstood, like me sometimes." I feel I can talk to Robert, and not just because I love him, yes love him, which makes this whole mess harder.

"You, Spencer Turanov, are not misunderstood." I could fall forever in those eyes of his. If only he bloody knew.

"Nice of you to say so." Where's that hand going? Ah, forehead, panic over. Oh, now it's the cheek, he's caressing my face, it feels nice. I felt myself lean into it, his hands are so warm and soft. "So, what have I missed?"

"Johnny proposing to Nicky after they had an argument, nowt else really." he looks thoughtful, I wonder what he's thinking, and I'll congratulate the future Mr and Mrs McGregor once I get out of this bed.

Robert's got a lash stuck to his cheek. I wonder...

_**Robert POV.**_

I don't know why I decided to caress his face, it just happened, I was originally checking if he had a fever. His skin's so smooth, not a single scar marring it, peach soft.

Peach, the whole comparing his behind to that fruit has haunted me in my dreams.

He's leaning into my hand, which means he likes it, I might be in with a chance after all. An hour 'til the party, he's gotta change into his costume.

"Robert." he sounds really relaxed.

"Yeah?" ah, my voice had gone all croaky, he does that to me.

"You've got an eyelash." Have I, thats nice. Those eyes of his are hypnotising, I wonder if he knows that?

He's copying my movement now, his hand's so strong but so gentle.

Next I knew I went flying forward, crashing on top of Spencer.

"Izzy!" so that's who's on my back, damn dog. "Are you alright?"

Yeah fine, just been crashed into the chest of the hottest thing since the earth's core! Fire just didn't seem suitable. I nod dumbly, scared anything I say might backfire on me. I can hear and feel his heartbeat thudding erratically, matching mine.

I could very easily get used to this, without Tyson's dog on my back.

"Robert... you're cutting the circulation off to my leg." Well I am sitting in an awkward position. I managed to scramble off him, dislodging Izzy, serves the dog right.

"Sorry." I can't look him in the face, I'm glowing and fiddling with my sleeves, I always fidget when I wind up in an awkward moment.

"Robert, look at me." I felt him sit up.

I then felt his hand lift my chin up and found myself looking into those eyes again.

Lord please burn my eyes and make me live a paupers life, for wanting to cherish such a beautiful angel.

I have to tell him or burst, I can't take it anymore as tears fall down my face.

Great now I'm crying. I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

**_Spencer POV._**

"Robert... you're cutting the circulation off to my leg." As much as I liked him resting on me, my leg's starting to go uncomfortably numb.

He managed to get off me, stupid dog fell onto my feet.

"Sorry." he's bowed his head, but I can see he's blushing, I don't think he realises how sweet he looks playing with his sleeves.

"Robert, look at me." I sat up, lying down for too long makes me feel restless.

I lifted his chin to face me and his eyes seemed to glaze over at me.

My heart clenched when I saw those gorgeous chestnut eyes of his tear up and those tears fell. It then twisted when he pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

"Robert, what's wrong? Please don't cry." I shifted so I was beside him.

"I want to show you something." oh? What's that then?

"Robert!" oh for goodness sake Tala you're timing's the worst!

"You better go and see what he wants, I need to take a shower anyway." I stink of the hospital, and I had enough of those types of places in the abbey.

He nodded and left, he looked like he didn't want to, I didn't want him to either. Climbing out of bed with a sigh, I went to my wardrobe, only to find nearly all my clothes gone, what the fuck?

White linen trousers, a white vest and a... tie-dyed poncho?

I'm suspecting something here. Though the poncho is nice, yellow with white and pale orange bursts... oh sod it, I grabbed the clothes and some underwear and headed for the en-suite.

_**Normal POV.**_

"You called Tala?" Robert composed himself on the way down the hall. Tala was standing there in a grey suit.

"People are starting to arrive. Gramps and Hiro are here."

"Gustav's quite capable of showing them the way to the ballroom."

"Everyone else is getting ready, I wanted to know if you had both yours and Spencer's masks?"

"Yeah I have, with any luck he should've found his outfit by now." Robert was inwardly fuming, he was so close to confessing to Spencer.

"We'll go and greet them, you two get ready." they looked up to see Sang, Lupi, Cento and Zomb, dressed in their best attire.

Zomb's mask looked like it had bolts and stitches in it. Centopath's looked like an Egyptian pharaoh's death mask, Lupinex's was a plain plum colour with ice blue and red scratches covering the surface. Sanguinex's looked like a bat encrusted with red sequins.

"Nicky 'threw' those together?" Tala asked.

"That's what I said." said Lupinex, taking his off and examining the scratches, "I never thought you could do that with some paint, wax and a fork.

"Well put it back on, and don't scare anyone." Robert ran back to his room, he had showered that morning but he decided to wash his hair, the smell of his mint shampoo helped him concentrate.

After drying his hair he pulled out a navy vest and some black trousers from his wardrobe and pulled them on, grumbling that the trousers were like leather clinging to his legs.

With a sigh he picked up the poncho type robe Nicky had made, midnight blue with light blue and white bursts, he set it down again and walked over to his punch bag, giving it such a punch it swung violently. He steadied it and rested his head against it.

"You'll get your moment, hopefully when he's picking his jaw off the floor after seeing your painting." the jingle of chains told Robert it was Nicky.

"I hope so Nicky, this whole thing's driving me nuts." he looked up to see Nicky in her famous jacket, khaki floor length skirt and matching mask. "Hm, should've put up a drape for you to blend into."

"Johnny said that, he got a pair of shorts at his head." Nicky lifted up her mask.

"Shorts? Oh yeah he's wearing his tartan." he groaned, pulling the cloth garment over his head.

"Yep I told him not to bother talking to me tonight if he doesn't wear shorts."

"Good woman. Will you help me carry the painting down?" he asked, combing his hair.

"Sure thing. It's approaching seven anyway."

"And everyone's downstairs apart from you two, Johnny and the birthday boy." they looked to see a Tala with a wolf mask perched on his head.

"Ok Tala, Ian isn't playing up is he?" asked Nicky.

"Na, he's on Bryan's shoulders out of trouble."

"We'll be down in a second." said Robert.

"Shall we take the painting down and you see if Spencer's ready?"

"Could do I spose, make sure you're careful with it." he said as they lifted up the cloth covered canvas.

"Will do."

"Glad it's you Tala and not Tyson." said Nicky as they left the room. Robert watched his piece descend the stairs before heading to  
Spencer's room, not without grabbing a box.

Spencer was towelling his hair, dressed in his outfit.

"Hey Spence."

"Hiya, Oliver planned an African night or something?" the blonde asked, Robert blinked.

"Yeah, hence the outfit. We should head to the ballroom now before he comes looking for us."

"Ballroom?"

"Uh, yeah, don't ask me Oliver's idea." He heard footsteps enter his room and leave for downstairs again.

Spencer pulled the towel off his head and just ran a hand through his hair. Deeming he was ready Robert led him downstairs.

0o0o0o0

Ray, aptly dressed as a white tiger, lifted his ear from the door.

"They're coming." he hissed, sliding over next to the falcon with the snake on his shoulders, or Bryan and Ian.

Tala and Nicky made sure that the easel and painting were secure before joining them. Everyone in their costumes quietened down, they could hear them outside.

"Spence, before we go in, close your eyes."

"Um... ok."

"Thats it..."

"What are you putting on me?"

"You'll see, just keep them closed." the door cracked open. Robert stepped in, an elaborate moon mask on his face. "Just keep walking."

"Robert, you don't know how disorientating this is, can I smell gunpowder?" Spencer asked as he came in, a bright mask looking like the sun on his face.

Nicky bit her lip, she knew she had used a little too much.

"No idea. Right, stand there and...open."

_**Spencer POV.**_

"No idea." But I'm sure I can smell it. "Right, stand there and..." stand where? I got my eyes shut and what feels like a mask on my face.

"open." finally. I did.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPENCER!" everyone was in masquerade, I spotted a phoenix with blue hair and man covered in musical notes.

"I can't believe you guys! Thank you, everyone." I hugged the pair of them then I turned to Robert. I can't believe these guys are so sneaky!

"Open ya presents!" a jester with Michael's voice called, fits the all-star actually.

Flippin hell did I get a few presents.

A laptop from Kai and Tyson, who's dressed as a dragon. Now I can talk to everyone when I'm not in the same country.

A new launcher from Kenny dressed as an owl, and a new blade from the All-Starz, thanking them I let put Seaborg in place and let it rip, faster, more accurate and stronger. Sweet.

Ray and Bryan presented me with a very flash looking penknife. I think that's Bryan's obsession with sharp objects there.

Remember that CD Alden gave me for Tala? Ended up being a CD for me didn't it? I had hinted about a British music artist called Lolly and he's got her album, sneaky wolf.

I have such a weird and varied taste in music.

I generally got money from everyone else, I can be hard to buy for. I can't forget my box set from Alden.

Then Nicky gave me a box, she looks good in Khaki.

"Since you're a budding _Doctor Who_ nut, I thought you might like this." I pulled off the wrapping paper, it was a remote control Darlek. I laughed and hugged her thanks.

"It's brilliant. And congratulations on your engagement." I added as I put her down.

"I think that's everything." yeah it is Kai thanks.

Ah, music, I need to move and it's Holly Valance's 'Kiss Kiss' too.

It's definitely got everyone dancing. On impulse I grabbed Robert and spun him round, well it'd look daft with a partner a lot shorter than me.

"Could've given me a bit more warning." he laughed as I pulled him close.

"Sorry." I'm not really. "You feeling better now?" well he was crying earlier.

"Yeah. Spencer... I still haven't given you my present yet." Oh?

"Why didn't you say so?" I asked as we swayed to the music. He didn't say anything but went red again. "Robert?" ok the music's died and now I feel really awkward.

"Do you know what your mask is Spencer? It's the sun." and you're the moon, ok I can see where this is heading.

"Robert, are you alright?" Johnny, that tartan really is something else.

"No I'm not alright Johnny." he stormed over to a large cloth by the wall and yanked it off. What's going on?

I even lifted my mask onto my head to get a better look at the painting as it revealed itself. Everyone else had gone quiet, even Daichi.

It was the most beautiful painting I'd ever seen, a muscular blonde angel reaching for the outstretched hand of a hooded figure in a cloak.

Wait a minute, that angel...

"It's... me!" Near naked with wings but it's me! And the hooded figure, his hair colour and his nose is showing, I know that nose... I looked to Robert.

"Yes Spencer, I-it's you." he's fiddling with his outfit. "And the reason I painted it... I-it's because..." he looked at me and his eyes determined not to cry. "I-I love you."

I think my heart and my brain have just stopped.

I called after him as he ran out the door. But he didn't answer. I'm such an idiot.

I looked again at the painting. He agonised in making every detail of my likeness godlike.

What am I standing here for, I should be going after him!

"Excuse me everyone." I called over my shoulder and ran out of the door after him.

_**Robert POV.**_

"Yes Spencer, I-it's you." I'm fiddling again. "And the reason I painted it... I-it's because..." I'm so trying not to tear up again, my wrought iron nerve gone. "I-I love you."

Well that went well. He's just gawking at me. Do something dammit.

Everyone's looking at me. I can't take the silence anymore, it's like someone's pushed the pause button. I balked and ran out of the ballroom. The only people that didn't stare were Nicky, Kai, and Sanguinex from what I saw.

"Robert!" someone called from behind. I don't care, I just ran up the staircase, throwing the mask to the side and ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

I told him, I presented my painting, and I _ran_ like the yellow bellied coward that I've become.

I slowed as my legs gave up and landed in a sobbing heap. As soon as morning comes, I'm getting on the first plane to see my parents.

_**Normal POV - in the ballroom.**_

Spencer had just run out of the ballroom when Rick opened his mouth.

"Whoa, the big dude's a queer."

"Hold your tongue or lose it." Bryan glared at him along with most of the others in the room.

"Just because you didn't use your manners where you come from, doesn't mean you'll get away with it here." A lion with Lee's voice growled as a pink butterfly tried to pull him away, obviously Mariah.

"Shall we carry on? If things work out they could be down on a minute." asked Mr Dickinson, his glasses perched on the nose of his mask.

"Wise words Mr D." said Hiro, looking like the Highway Man. Kenny started up the music again.

* * *

Spencer walked up the last staircase, his legs cramping big time. He had come across maids readying the rooms for the guests and none of them had seen Robert. 

"Please be the last floor." he panted. In his hand he held the moon mask Robert had been wearing, he turned it over in his hands.

He looked up and saw a figure sat at the end of the hall. Gingerly stepping closer he saw it was "Robert?"

"Go away, you've made your feelings perfectly clear."

"What gives you that idea?" Spencer raised a brow. The indigo haired teen growled and stood up angrily.

"Don't fuck with me Turanov. I can't take anymore."

He went to walk past when a hand on his chest pushed him back against the wall, then he was pinned in place by Spencer standing but an inch from him.

"Tonight's about confessions right? I got three. One, I'm gay. Two, I took that nude model job, not for a Harley, but to get enough money for a certain noble idiot to notice me. And three..." he brushed his lips against Robert's. "I love you so much that it kills to see you cry."

"S-Spencer?" Robert breathed shakily.

"Sshh." he raised the hand from Robert's chest to his cheek, tilting his head so he could capture the noble's mouth with his own.

Robert moaned softly and wound his arms around the blonde's neck and fist his hands in the sunshine locks, the masks falling side by side on the floor.

Spencer brushed his tongue against Robert's lips, asking the age old question which Robert gladly complied to.

Robert whimpered and melted against him.

They parted panting, Robert resting his head against Spencer's chest.

"Spencer."

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday." Spencer chuckled at his -now- boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you for the painting, doesn't do you much justice though."

"It's not meant to." Robert closed his eyes and breathed in Spencer's beach scent. "We should return to party."

"Yeah, you guys went to all that trouble." he stooped down to pick up the masks. "The sun and the moon, Kai's a sneaky bugger." he smirked, he then picked Robert and threw him over his shoulder. "Whatever you do, don't kick." he patted Robert's behind and began to move.

Robert watched everything move away from him, a bright blush on his cheeks.

_**Robert and Spencer's POV.**_

_FINALLY!

* * *

**Um... yeah.** _

**Robert; My, aren't you the eloquent one today?**

**I got up earlier than I wanted to so shut up. /turns to readers/ please review!**


	13. Party Part 2

**Here we go folks, the last but one of Just A Bowl of Fruit, and keeping in with the fruity theme, we even have a bit of a lemon lol.**

**Disclaimer; see first chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 13 Party prt2**

**Normal POV**

Spencer walked through the ballroom doors to see everyone dancing.

"Spenny!" Ian was the first to spot him and run over, Nicky sliding over right after.

"Where's Robert?"

Spencer smirked and gave a half turn. Robert was still over his shoulder. "Hi. Spence, please put me down."

"Does this mean..." Nicky began as Robert was set on his feet. He nodded. "Ah that's so sweet, congratulations guys." and she hugged them both.

"Thanks Nick, where's Johnny?"

"Behind ya, shift your behinds you two." They moved to see Johnny and Kai wheel in a huge rectangular cake with pale blue frosting, a picture of Seaborg in the middle surrounded by the candles. Everyone else had gathered round.

"I won't bother getting everyone to sing. Make a wish and blow them out Spencer."

Spencer took off his mask and thought of what to wish for. He grinned.  
_  
'For my life with Robert to be long and passionate.'_ and blew out the candles. But one wouldn't go out.

"Kai, did you put that candle there? I didn't." asked Johnny.

"Neither did I."

_Bang!  
_  
Everyone immediately in front of the cake was now covered in it.

Nicky lifted her mask off and looked at Bryan with an amused look, everyone turned to do the same.

"Um... surprise?" he offered feebly.

Spencer just laughed and ran a finger down Robert's cake covered cheek and licked it clean. "Nice. Bryan, you really did it this time."

"You're not mad?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm surrounded by pyromaniacs."

"Your girlfriend being one of them Johnny." laughed Robert, wiping his face on a handkerchief.

"So that's who she is, sorry I did wonder." asked Eddy from behind a scorpion mask.

"It's alright." laughed Nicky wiping her face free of cake. "For those who don't know me, my name is Nicky, I'm Johnny's fiancée, heh heh."

"You kept that one quiet didn't ya Johnny?" asked Raul, in his circus mask.

"Didn't think it was anyone else's business." Johnny shrugged.

"Shall we get back to celebrating?" asked Spencer as Robert summoned Gustav to fetch some small towels.

**Spencer POV.**

Ha, I can't believe after all I've been through this fortnight that I'd finally get my man, and covered in cake while I'm at it. My life's complete...  
Not!

As I'm dancing with Robert, Kenny thought it'd be funny to put a slow song on. I looked over to Zomb, as he was dancing with Centopath and he gave me the thumbs up. I returned it. I fulfilled my promise.

"What's that about?"

"I made a promise and I kept to it. Love you."

"Love you too. Spen." I looked down and he licked my nose. I raised a brow. "You still had frosting on your nose." So have you, right on your neck. I smirked and bent to lick it off, but not without having a couple of nips at that beautiful skin.

"Uhn... Spen... not here." he likes that, I suppose I better save it for later.

A loud howl outside made everyone jump.

"Relax, it's Lupinex. Full moon tonight." Nicky, Cento, Zomb and Sang called in unison. Again I had to laugh, Nicky is definitely something else.

"She scares me, it's like she's got a sixth sense. She jumped off a stone arch and landed like she was a Nekojin, she bounces back, likes explosions and can be just as intimidating as you Blitzkrieg Boys."

"I hope you don't feel intimidated by me."

"Never." Good, I was worrying there. "And then she reduces a werewolf to act like a humanoid pup-mph!" Sorry, I have other things on my mind than worrying about Nicky's talents, most of them involving me, Robert and a bed sometime tonight. Hmm, he tastes of cake still.

"And on top of that she-" Robert, shut up. I like this method.

**Robert POV.**

"I hope you don't feel intimidated by me." Of course not you big dope.

"Never." And then I continued my little rant about Nicky. "And then she reduces a werewolf to act like a humanoid pup-mph!" I'm in the middle of talking here mister, though this is nice.

"And on top of that she-" Ok I give up and just melt against him, his lips are so lusciously soft.

"Are you done talking about Nicky?" Oh, I was enjoying that.

"Who?" That was smart of me, he does this to me, blame him!

"Thought so." why is that smirk of his so damn sexy?

Now I know this sounds selfish but I wish this party was over with already. I need to vent some frustration if you catch my drift.

Then my stomach growled, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I blushed when Spencer raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hungry?"

"Bit." I mumbled and hugged him tighter, like this is a dream and he's gonna slip away.

**Normal POV**

"Come on, I'm not having you starve while I'm around." Spencer smiled, guiding Robert to the dining room. Sanguinex had just bitten into an Orange and was beginning to suck the juice out of it.

"At least the fangs don't go to waste." laughed Tyson.

"Where can I get a juicer like that?" laughed Rick as Sang threw away the now dried husk of the orange.

"Showing off Sang?" asked Spencer as Robert grabbed a plate and started to fill it.

"You'll know when I start juggling upside down." Sang smirked.

"Are you sure you don't turn into a bat?" asked Daichi, prodding his cape.

"Certain."

Spencer shook his head and went to join Robert, who had just finished an apple as well as other nibbles he had helped prepare earlier.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Tell me something Spencer, how come you and the other blitzkrieg boys are vegetarian?"

"You would be if you'd seen what we had." was all Spencer said, sitting in a chair and pulling Robert onto his lap.

"I can only imagine." Robert leant back and kissed Spencer's neck.

0o0o0o0o0

Hours later, Spencer was sitting on the balcony, the guests had either gone back to their hotels or to one of the rooms Robert had provided.

Robert had gone to inform his staff that cleaning could wait until the morning.

Centopath and Zomb had to drag Sanguinex to bed early, Daichi kept hassling him to drain fruit with his fangs, he thought it was the pineapple that did him in, he had never seen a vampire turn such an interesting shade of green.

He heard a howl and looked down. Lupinex was sitting on a stone arch howling at the moon, he could see Johnny and Nicky kissing under a tree full of blossoms.

"Spencer?" Spencer looked behind him to see Ian in his pyjamas and holding a shoe box. "You know I've spent a lot of time in my room these past couple of weeks… well I was making you this." he handed the box to the tall Russian.

"Um… thank you Ian." Spencer opened the box and lifted out a hand crafted model of a Spitfire plane, but painted purple with Seaborg on the sides. "It's brilliant, clever old stick aren't ya?" he thought for a moment as to where that phrase had come from.

Nicky hands down, he concluded.

"Look in the cockpit."

Spencer gave a small chuckle when he saw a small replica of himself in the pilot seat. "You even got my flat nose."

"At least it's not sticking out for miles." Ian pouted.

"Your nose is not sticking out for miles Ian. But if you don't like it that much, you can always make Bryan mad so he cuts it off."

"No!" he clung to Spencer's leg, his red eyes wide with fear.

"Then stop complaining." he picked the small pre-teen up for a hug. "Go on, off to bed with you."

"Night Spenny." Ian pecked him on the cheek and slid down his side and left the balcony. "Night Robert!"

Spencer turned to see Robert waving goodnight to Ian on his way over.

"I still can't believe he's eleven." the indigo haired noble sighed.

"I know, his worst worry in life is his nose."

"Bless." Robert buried his face between Spencer's shoulder blades. "Everyone's settled down for the night."

"Except Lupi, the Highlander and his rose down there."

"Nicky's been sorting everyone else out that she and Johnny have hardly had five minutes to themselves. Bryan's her new best friend for life."

"With her being a pyromaniac as well then?" Spencer asked.

"Yep. She made the glitter bombs we used to decorate the ballroom."

"I did wonder why Bryan had glitter in his hair." Spencer turned in Robert's embrace and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for putting up with my lot."

"Maisy's always complaining I don't have enough people over. And if things keep going the way they are, I think I might be hosting a wedding and reception if Nicky asks."

"Hm, she's got you and Lupinex whipped."

"She's like a little sister you can't say no to. And speaking of saying no to things…" he pulled Spencer down and captured his lips in a searing kiss that sent him reeling. "I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse." he pulled him inside towards his room.

"Aren't you suppose to do all that dating lark first?" Spencer smirked, knowing where this was heading. Robert stopped and turned around.

"Ever since I saw you again two weeks ago, I have invented a knew paint colour, gone four nights without sleep and two days without food, and on top of that I compared your arse to a friggin peach! So I think I'm entitled. Especially after _someone_ left me hanging."

Spencer blinked at Robert's little rant, he only picked up on one thing. "You compared my arse to a peach?"

Robert just gave a frustrated growl and continued to lead Spencer to his bedroom.

"Someone's a little horny." he smirked.

"You have no idea." breathed Robert, laying down on the bed and pulling Spencer down for another kiss.

Spencer ran his tongue lightly over Robert's lips, delving the muscle inside the apple flavoured cavern that was opened to him, Robert's tongue meeting his in the age old battle for dominance.

Robert mewled in protest as Spencer broke the kiss to place feather light kisses and nips at the pale skin. He felt his vest being pulled free from his trousers and off over his head. He arched into the touch as a strong calloused hand teased a nipple, making the dark nub peak to the state it was almost hurting, along with something slightly lower down.

"You look uncomfortable, would this be the problem?" Spencer breathed in his ear, reaching down to cup Robert's bulge through his tight trousers. Robert's breath hitched at the radiating warmth from the groping hand.

Sliding down the bed, Spencer knelt between Robert's spread legs and began to firmly rub the noble's clothed erection, trying to see what reaction he would get.

"Mm...Uhn…" Robert moaned out, his legs spreading apart further and his arms coming up to lie by his head on the pillow. A silent demand to be taken.

"Spen, don't tease…" he pleaded.

"But I want to take time unwrapping this present." Spencer's tone was plain amusement as he undid Robert's trousers, in truth, seeing Robert so needy was making his own length harden to the stage it was painful.

Robert groaned when his aching shaft was pulled free. Spencer threw off the rest of his own clothes and knelt over Robert to ravish his mouth.

Pulling away and panting heavily, Spencer smirked. "How did you cope when I was standing naked less than six feet away from you?" He whispered into the other teen's ear, nibbling on it, and then brought his mouth back to ravage Robert's until they needed to breathe again.

"God knows." Robert panted. His face flushed, his hair mussed and his length dripping.

Spencer's shaft was painfully hard and throbbing between his legs. He desperately needed release. And so was Robert as he rubbed himself against Spencer, wrapping his legs around the blonde's waist to prevent from going anywhere.

He almost bit into a broad shoulder as Spencer pushed a finger into his entrance, then a second and third followed, stretching him. He then began moving to accommodate the intruding digits, desperate for release.

Concluding that the lithe griffin clinging to him was ready, Spencer repositioned himself. "Ready?"

Robert, still slightly dazed, nodded. He cried out as Spencer pushed into him, his eyes watering. He felt kisses being placed on his heaving chest. "Ok?" Spencer's gravelly voice asked.

Robert made himself more comfortable and tried to relax before nodding. Spencer started thrusting slowly, trying to set a rythm that was suitable, thinking he should've used some kind of lube first.

"GAH!" was Robert's strangled cry as Spencer hit the spot that sent fireworks off in his head. "H-harder! Fast-ter" he managed to gasp out.

Spencer gripped at the sheets of the bed one handed and his eyes rolled back in his head at the overwhelming pleasure. His thick manhood was stretching Robert wide open and bumping against the bundle of nerves inside that was taking the younger to higher plains unknown. The other hand started pumping the freely weeping length.

"Oh…._fuck_!" Spencer would've never chalked Robert down as a screamer.

"Uhn…!" Spencer grunted as his forced himself in and out of that tight opening and arched his back, thrusting deeper this time, his toes curling.

"AAH! SPENCER!" the noble screamed the blonde's name as he released his load. His passage tightening around the Russian's shaft.

With a silent cry of pleasure, Spencer came seconds later, pumping his hot seed deep into Robert.

The blonde teen held that position before his muscled arms gave out and he fell on top of his lover. Afraid that he might be crushing him, he lay there panting for a few seconds before he dragged himself off and out of Robert and flopped to his side, panting and sweating.

Once their breathing had stabilised, Spencer pulled Robert to him and pulled the covers over them, legs intertwined.

No words were exchanged, just small fleeting kisses as fatigue and sleep washed over them like the waves over the shore.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Next week, last chapter. Please review!**


	14. Ya love it or ya dont

**Well here we are, the last chapter of Just A Bowl Of Fruit.**

**Robert; Really? No! -Clings to Spencer for dear life-**

**Spencer; You do realise she's planning a sequel pending on the reviewers.**

**At least someone remembered and speaking of reviewers, I'd like to thank...**

**Elemental Gypsy; who inspired me to write this fanfic, cheers hun! **

Nienna Angel; who's been brilliant at cheering me up, many thanks.

Kenzie Jadenwie  
**  
SweetKatie97 **

Party in the Afterlife

And Rainbow 101 to name the few I can remember, everyone else who's read/reviewed, thank you!

**Now on with the last chapter /sobs/**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 14 - Love it or ya don't.**

**Spencer POV**

I think all my wishes came true last night, cos here I am now, in the same bed as Robert after our first mind-blowing love making, now watching my sleeping cherub… hold on, aren't they them little chubby things with wings? Oh well.

I don't care, he's adorable when he's asleep, he doesn't look like he's got lockjaw, I've had that, hurts like a bitch when you relax. I leant forward and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"Down Izzy." he snorted and turned over, the cheeky sod! I pulled him back against me and just for the heck of it, licked his cheek. I was greeted with bleary chocolate eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead." I smirked.

"Spencer? Did you lick me?"

"Well, I kissed you and you called me Izzy." I sat up and raised an amused brow at him when he blushed and huddled against my chest. Mumbling something about being asleep. He sat up, wincing slightly, I hope I didn't hurt him. Then he looked like he changed his mind and lay back against me, I just ran my fingers through his hair idly.

"Love you Spencer."

"I love you too Robbie. I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"A little, but everything else made up for it." That's good to know. This is where I get personal, I remember Tyson making a comment about Russians being backwards, what does he know.

"Was last night… your first time?" I feel like a twit now, I'm blushing.

"Uh huh, yours?"

I sigh, I'm gonna be honest with him, most of my life I've lived like a coward.

"Technically… no, but I don't want to drag up the past, not when I have my present and future in my arms." I kissed his head.  
You can all guess who it was.

"Such a bastard shouldn't be able to taint such an angel." Ok, he guessed too and for that I'm grateful.

"I'm no angel." I've done so many bad things to others under Boris's control, heck I even stole Dranzer from Kai!

"You're my angel." God love you Robert, and so do I.

We shared a sweet kiss before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter at risk." Robert growled. But no one did, what the hell?

"Stay here, I'll go." I got out from the sheets and wrapped a towel I found on the floor around my waist. I opened the door and just by instinct, I looked down.

A box? my birthday was yesterday and Robert's isn't for a couple of months. I picked it up and walked back to the bed.

"Open it." he looks cute when he frowns, cuter when he smiles or he's thinking. Doing so I found a huge bowl of fruit and a large scroll. Robert took the scroll and opened it out. I was greeted with a sketch of my back from the class this whole thing started in. Each muscle and strand of hair picked out to perfection.

"Good." I nodded.

"Of course it's good, it's you." Flatterer. "Oh there's a card here." he picked it up and read it. "That cheeky sod!"

"Care to fill me in?" ha, he's gone red again, he's so sweet.

Are you gonna tell me Robert or are you going to eat those cherries?

I looked to the drawing I was now holding and then the fruit bowl, Oliver's put every fruit I know in there and some I don't. I picked up a peach.

"I assume that's why you made the comparison that you did." I asked as I bit into the fleshy fruit. I love these things, and this one's really juicy.

Next I know I've got a flushed Robert licking my chin and kissing me, I lost my balance and fell to the floor, him - still naked - on top of me! I should eat peaches more often.

Well I did wish for our relationship to be passionate, be careful what you wish for, you might just get it.

"You ok?" Hey I was enjoying that.

"The carpet broke my fall." Don't pout at me, you know I'm sarcastic, it's a Blitzkrieg Boy trait.

"Are we going to get dressed anytime soon or are you gonna walk around in that towel all day?" One problem there.

"My clothes disappeared remember?"

"You didn't notice they're right by the d-OOR!" I had other, better things to look at. The reason for his sudden vocalisation- I just gave his arse a squeeze.

**Robert POV.**

I turned over after something wet touched my head, I think Izzy's got into my room. Then I was pulled back against something muscular and a tongue across my face. I opened my eyes to scold the offending tongue. Kind of surprised by the owner.

"Morning sleepyhead." Stupid smirk.

"Spencer? Did you lick me?" I mumbled.

"Well, I kissed you and you called me Izzy." I blushed and rested on his chest.

"Can't see through my eyelids when I'm asleep." I mumbled.

I sat up with the intention of getting dressed, I thought better of it when my arse twanged and leant back against Spencer, his fingers combing my hair, so nice…

"Love you Spencer." I didn't get to say it after last night's… ministrations.

"I love you too Robbie." Robbie? I haven't been called that for years. " I didn't hurt you last night did I?" His voice held some concern.

"A little, but everything else made up for it." Of course it did, a little pain for a load of pleasure and all that.

"Was last night… your first time?" Now he asks me, he looks embarrassed to ask.

"Uh huh, yours?" His first willingly I wager, Boris probably got his grubby tentacles on him first.

He sighed, I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I'm right.

"Technically… no." I knew it, poor baby. "But I don't want to drag up the past, not when I have my present and future in my arms." Aw that's so sweet and a kiss to go with it, I wonder who his therapist was.

"Such a bastard shouldn't be able to taint such an angel." I reached up to move his hair from his face, that sun kissed gold.

"I'm no angel." Self-esteem issue, Tyson did warn me. Sure he did do some bad things in the past, but forgive and forget right?

"You're my angel." I think that made him feel a little better.

We shared a sweet kiss before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter at risk." Hey, we're having a tender moment, can you blame me?

"Stay here, I'll go." Oh but Spenny! Now you spoiled the view with that towel.

Great I'm turning into one of those perverted fogies I often have to talk to at social dos.

He came back in with a box. I frowned, he looks so damned sexy with that sceptical look.

"Open it."

In doing so we saw a huge bowl of fruit and a large scroll. I know what that is but I opened it anyway, I thought I told Oliver… never mind.

"Good." he nodded his approval.

"Of course it's good, it's you." well he is gorgeous. "Oh there's a card here." I read it. _'We're all going to see everyone off and go to Kai's to check damages. Hope you enjoyed last night since you're not up yet. Just remember how this all started, bon appetite!'_ "That cheeky sod!"

"Care to fill me in?" I blushed and avoided the question by picking out a few cherries.

"I assume that's why you made the comparison that you did." he asked as he bit into the peach he had picked out. _Again_ with the whole peach thing! He's got juice dribbling down his chin, messy angel.

I couldn't help pouncing and licking the juice off his chin and kissing him senseless, Then the angle of the room shifted as he fell over, me on top of him.

"You ok?" I didn't mean to make him topple over.

"The carpet broke my fall." I pouted, sarcastic bugger, I wanted to kiss him better.

"Are we going to get dressed anytime soon or are you gonna walk around in that towel all day?" I really don't want anyone walking in on us like this.

"My clothes disappeared remember?" Oh yeah, I forgot he thought they were stolen."You didn't notice they're right by the d-OOR!" Hey, easy on the goods mister it still hurts! Squeeze my arse, I bet Sanguinex's bat friends heard that from the tower we use as an attic. "Evil git."

"You love me though." Evil, sarcastic, cocky, stupid, cute, undeniably sexy - I'm going from one extreme to the other here! "Penny for them?"

"Huh?" I'm such a ditz. I blame my mother.

"Your face went from pouting, to smiling and then to downright exasperated." Stupid overly observant- "You're doing it again. You sure you don't have Gustav bring you some medication or something?" If I didn't love him so much I'd throttle him.

"Who needs medication when I'm addicted to you." I kissed him and rested my head on his shoulder, then I felt the duvet being pulled over me.

"So, who's the cheeky sod?"

"Oliver."

"And the fruit?"

"Oliver's coping method for drawing nude models. To think of them as…" he has this annoyingly delicious habit of kissing me mid-sentence, and so does the phone ringing.

"Jurgen castle, Robert speaking." Better than Gustav walking in to see us like this.

"Hello Robert, it's dad."

"Dad, how are you?" I hit the hands free and told Spencer to keep quiet.

"Sporting a migraine but fine my boy. How's the Spencer situation going?" I laughed and rest my head on Spencer's chest again.

"It's going perfectly dad, how's mum doing?"

"She's gone into denial that her little boy is 'batting for the other side' as she's so hysterically put it. Hence the migraine."

"I am sorry Dad." I bit my tongue trying not to laugh.

"No you're not, you've been wanting to get one up on her since you knew what payback was."

Spencer couldn't hold it in anymore. "And I thought Kai was one to hold a grudge. Evening Mr Jurgen."

"Morning Spencer. Happy birthday for yesterday." Smart as a button is my dad.

"Thank you sir." I can see these two getting on famously.

"I can hear your mother coming back Robert so I better go or she'll start wailing again."

"Earplugs are usually a good remedy for that."

"I think you might be onto something there Spencer. And keep an eye on my son for me." Dad! I'm twenty, not two.

"Will do." I hate that smirk.

"Bye dad."

"Bye boys." and he's gone.

"How did you know it was evening in the Bahamas?"

"It was the last place I went before coming back to Germany with Kai."

Now he's sitting up and peeling a banana! He's smirking at me again...

Is it me or is it hot in here?

I stared at him as he ate the banana in two bites! Ah, that mouth of his alone is…

I look down, shit.

I'm never going to be able to look at fruit the same way again without getting aroused.

"You seem to have a little problem. Allow me to fix that for you."

Damn I love that smirk.

**END!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**And there you have it, please review and I'll get that sequel started .**

**Sanguinex; This is going to be a disaster.**

**Lupinex; shut up /hugs Nicky and Nicole/ you two are alike I just noticed. **

Hm, Nicky's is practically a clone of me, my female OC's are representations of myself.

**Please review!**


End file.
